Wizards, Witches, and Winx
by Winxclubrocks
Summary: Sequel to Wings and a Wand. It's been a year after Voldemort was killed, and the four friends are finally living their lives in peace. But Bloom's old life comes butting in, making for a whole new adventure for them. When the Winx and Specialists come looking for help with more dark wizards, how will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, this is the sequel to my crossover, Wings and a Wand! Kind of have to read that one before this, as some to a lot of things won't make sense unless you do. Backstory: it's exactly a year since Voldemort was killed for good, and Harry, Bloom, and everyone else in the Wizarding Community are getting on with their lives - Bloom, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are finally getting to their lives - and everything is as normal and settled-down now as it gets when people have things floating behind them and creatures like a Hippogriff are real. Remus, Tonks, and their son, Edward, moved in with Sirius, Harry, and Bloom - at Bloom's near-forcing insistence - but now it seems the four friends are going to get a new adventure. Inspired slightly by 'Harry of the Black Circle' but not trying to steal anything - any similarities are coincidence, promise. Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea for my pairings, all rights belong to respective parties._

* * *

Stella, Aisha, Musa, Techna, Flora, and Roxy are in Sibylla's cave with the Wizards and the Specialists, and everybody's wondering about how they're supposed to heal Duman - because the healing spell that took three of them didn't last.

Stella gets an idea, and says "Let's go to Bloom! Mrs. Faragonda must know where she is, right?"

Bloom was at Alfea for only a few weeks, and then she disappeared and Mrs. Faragonda told them she needed Bloom to go on a very long assignment. They all, minus Aisha and Roxy, offered to go with, but their Headmistress declined, saying Bloom was the only person who could do the mission - and then she dropped the bombshell on them that Bloom is all-powerful and is the lost princess of Domino. That was almost eight years ago, and she never came back.

Aisha, Nabu, and Roxy ask "Who's Bloom?" Flora explains while Techna calls up their headmistress.

 _Hello?_

"Mrs. Faragonda, you remember Bloom, right?"

 _Yes Techna, why do you ask?_

"Do you remember where you sent her? We have a problem that she might be able to help with."

 _Ah, I see. I sent her to London, on Earth. She was to protect a young man by the name of Harry Potter._

"Why would protecting someone have taken seven years though? Also, where in London? That isn't the whole world, but…"

 _She told me they were staying at the house of his maternal aunt and uncle, but I don't recommend going to them as she was never complimentary towards them. As for why she had to protect him for so long, it had to do with a prophecy about him. It said he might be able to defeat a powerful dark wizard - but, of course, he had to live to do that. As for where they are staying now, search for her magic trail in London, you might find it. She couldn't reveal the information, something to do with a spell._

"Ok, thanks. Wait, a spell? And other dark wizards? On Earth? I thought there was no more magic on Earth!" Everybody else freezes at that, except for Duman, and they all stare at Techna in shock.

 _Yes, it's not a common fact. In fact, it's one of their closest guarded secrets. The remaining magic-users of Earth after the Earth Fairies were imprisoned took great pains to hide themselves from the humans after the Witch-hunts - which happened before even the Wizards of the Black Circle were around._

"So we can't just go up to anyone in London and ask someone where to find a group of magical people?"

 _No, that would get their attention though - and not in a good way._

"Thank you, Mrs. Faragonda. We'll talk to you soon."

Techna hangs up and says "Alright, now we have to go on a Magic-trail hunt all over London!"

The five other girls groan, and Gantlos asks "What? Can't you just teleport to her or something?"

"No, we don't know where she is! Mrs. Faragonda said Bloom was staying in London with someone named Harry Potter - she had to protect him apparently - but she couldn't tell where exactly, something about a spell preventing her from doing so."

Anagan says "There was no more magic on Earth after the Warrior Fairies were locked away. We'd have found it."

"There was, apparently, but they hid themselves away before you were even born. Something about witch-hunts."

The three men go still, and Ogron asks "The Salem Witch-hunts?" They remember learning about that, but they never thought it was anything more than a massive scare - of course, they also had magic and were imprisoning Earth Fairies, so maybe there's more to it than they ever thought. It happened years before they were alive, but, wow.

Musa says "Well, we aren't finding Bloom and this Harry guy any faster just standing here."

The fairies transform into their Believix forms, and teleport to London. Soon enough, they sense Bloom's fiery magic trail, and follow it back to a street - getting a bunch of looks from the locals. The girls changed back to their human forms, but the Wizards aren't helping with blending in any. The Specialists are in their uniforms, which Stella changes to regular Earth clothes after a few minutes, but Anagan, Ogron, Gantlos, and Duman are easily getting the most stares. Duman is unconscious and moaning occasionally, and Gantlos is carrying him - but their punk-look alone always draws attention everywhere they go.

They follow the trail that the Winx and Nabu can sense, but it leads to nowhere. After a moment, Flora says "Hello, magic!"

Techna does a spell so everyone can actually see Bloom's magic trail, and it literally cuts off at one point. She smirks, and says "Illusion spell probably. Or concealment. Either way, we've found their place."

When she does the revealing spell though, it takes a full minute for them to see the massive mansion they're standing in front of. Everyone stares for a minute, and Stella whistles in appreciation.

They all manage to get into the area, which is literally hidden between the two houses on either side - and none of the humans notice a thing - and then the Winx can feel why it was so hard for them to find this place - Bloom's got a protection spell on the house, and one of the most powerful ones to boot.

Flora knocks on the door, and a man with long brown hair and a guarded look answers the door. He doesn't look any less wary when he sees them though, and no wonder. The Wizards are in their black outfits, and everyone's a total stranger to him.

Stella says "Hi, we're looking for Bloom. Is she here? We're friends of hers."

His eyes narrow, and he asks "Four of your names wouldn't happen to be Stella, Flora, Techna, and Musa, would they?" The named girls raise their hands, and he relaxes and lets them in - asking who everyone else is. They all introduce themselves, as Gantlos puts Duman down on the couch.

A kid who's maybe a year and a half old comes running up, and Sirius picks him up happily. He giggles, and starts laughing after a moment.

A ragged-looking man comes running up, and says "Thanks, Sirius. He ran off on me again."

"No problem, Remus."

"Who're they?"

"Four of them are Bloom's old friends, the rest are their boyfriends, two new girls, and enemies who surrendered to them apparently."

Musa asks "So you do know Bloom then?"

Sirius smirks, and says "We more than know her. She's saved our lives multiple times."

Suddenly, Techna does a scan of his body and says "And she gave you a piece of her fire."

Remus says "You're like her then. A fairy."

Sky says "All the Winx are, look is Bloom here or not?"

Suddenly, a woman is in the doorway and Remus goes over to her. She takes the kid - who is obviously theirs, and says "She's out, actually. Harry to. They're celebrating the anniversary."

Ogron's getting annoyed, and asks "What anniversary?"

Sirius deadpans "The day Voldemort was killed. It was a year ago exactly. So, Harry, Bloom, and the rest of the DA are meeting in celebration."

Stella asks "So how do you know Bloom?"

Sirius and Remus smirk, and Remus says "I taught Bloom and Harry in their third year, Sirius is Harry's Godfather and Bloom saved his life the same year I was teaching them."

"Oh. Teaching them where?"

Suddenly, the kid in the woman's arms starts yelling, wanting food. Remus says "I'll get something, Tonks." She smiles and they go to the kitchen.

The Wizards of the Black Circle take the couch, they can tell it's going to be more waiting - hopefully they won't have to wait long, and then they can get Duman healed for good.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I finally got the sequel worked out! I know it's been waited for - with bated breath by some of you all - and the wait is over! This one is going to be relatively short compared to the last, but don't not-read it because of that, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom and Harry are walking back to 12 Grimmauld place, and Bloom's in a sparkly deep blue dress that goes to her knees and fits her like a glove. They and the rest of the DA went to a club and partied for a bit in celebration of Voldemort's death, but Bloom wouldn't let Harry out of her sight.

Now they're walking back on the sidewalk and holding hands. Harry spins her around suddenly, and she ends up at his chest. Bloom giggles, and then Harry spins her around again.

"Remember when we were eleven years old? Bumped into each other at the train station?" Bloom nods, and Harry says "And now, well, Voldemort's gone for good, everybody's alright, and-"

"If this is your way of asking me to stop sticking to you like glue, the answer is no."

Harry smiles, and says "It wasn't. I kind of figured that would be the answer anyway."

They get to the patch of street that's in front of the house, and Harry kisses her - until they hear three sets of evil laughter; female, evil laughter. When they turn around, they see Icy, Darcy, and Stormy standing there - looking years older than Bloom remembers, it has been years though.

Bloom kisses Harry fast, and says "Get inside, I'll deal with them."

Icy says "Hm, save your boy from getting frozen, how sweet. So this is where you've been hiding all this time."

Darcy asks "Why does she look so young still though? She was sixteen when we first met her."

Bloom smirks and says "Nice to see old enemies. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just be going."

Stormy laughs and says "Not a chance, fairy! Give us the Dragon Flame!"

Bloom sputters out a laugh, and asks "Why? Because you said to? News flash ladies, I've seen and fought scarier things than you could imagine. Get a life already."

Icy blasts Bloom, except she just makes a shield and blocks it. "Ok, I gave you the chance to walk away. Believix!" She transforms, and starts blasting.

It doesn't take five minutes for the Trix to be beaten, and she changes back and heads inside after sending them away and wiping their memories of this particular street in London.

* * *

Harry went inside and took his jacket off - he's in a suit, the same one he wore to Slughorn's Christmas party in year six. He chuckles when he feels Bloom start using her magic, then goes into the living room and stops dead when he sees four total strangers asleep on the couch.

Sirius comes in after a moment, and quietly says "They and twelve other people showed up earlier today looking for Bloom."

Harry goes pale at that, until Sirius says "Four of them were her old friends from Alfea."

He relaxes, and says "Bloody hell, godfather, why would you scare me like that? Wait, where are they?"

Bloom gets in the house a moment later, just as one of the four men stirs. It's the red-head, and he quickly shakes the blonde guy and the one in the trench coat awake. They all sit up, and catch sight of Harry.

Suddenly, a girl with pink hair that's yellow at the tips comes down the stairs with Fyra sitting on her shoulders. She laughs delightedly, and says "I love your bird! She's so warm!" Fyra flies off her shoulder and settles onto Harry's.

Bloom walks in at this exact moment, and stops dead in her tracks when she sees the girl and four guys she knows weren't in the house when they left. Fyra sees her and flies over to her, landing on her shoulder and rubbing her head against Bloom's.

Sirius says "That's Roxy, these four are Anagan, Gantlos, Duman, and Ogron. In order of where they are on the couch."

"Ok, so, why are they here?" Bloom narrows her eyes at the four guys, she can guess they're probably evil - the faint sense of dark magic coming from them is a giveaway.

Suddenly, Techna and Timmy come down the stairs, and Techna says "This house is amazing! I'm mapping it out and…Bloom?"

"Techna? Timmy? What are you doing here? How'd you-!" Stella came flying down the stairs at Bloom's voice, and crushes her in a massive hug.

Brandon comes down the stairs a moment later, followed by Sky - who stops dead in his tracks when he sees Bloom trying to keep Stella from crushing her in a hug.

"Bloom! Where have you been? Why didn't you come back? Why do you look younger? And where did you get this dress? You have to take me shopping and-"

"Stella! One thing at a time! But first, a few questions from me. Starting with why there are four strangers who I'm pretty sure are evil sitting on the couch."

Stella introduces Bloom to Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos, and Duman, and Bloom asks "So, why's Duman moaning? Also, how many other people are in the house?"

Aisha comes out of a side-room, and asks "Who're you?"

"Bloom. Who're you?"

"Aisha, Princess of Andros. I'm guessing you're the Princess from Domino?"

"So you heard? Seems I can't even keep a secret I'm not there to keep." Bloom smirks as she says this though, and soon everyone's in the room after a lot of searching from Bloom.

Riven asks "Ok, first, why the heck do you look so young? You were our age when we met."

Ogron interrupts, saying "Wait, what? You said she was your age."

"I was, eight years ago. Permenant Age-Changer spell. I got turned five years younger to blend in at school."

Timmy says "So now your eighteen. Or nineteen, close anyway."

"Yeah, that's right."

Stella says "And I'm assuming this is Harry? Mrs. Faragonda said you were protecting him."

"Right again."

"So why didn't you come back? Sirius said a Dark Wizard got killed and you were all celebrating - so why the heck didn't you come back to Magix?"

Bloom gives them an odd smile, and says "Well, seven years and as many life-and-death situations…life happens. And please tell me Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos, and Duman are retired evil wizards. Because the last one gave us seven years of trouble when he should've been long dead." She rolls her eyes and then says "But, you know, we beat him for good eventually. Took seven years and a war, but we managed."

Flora says "We actually need your help with something. We kind of let out the Earth Fairies only to realize they want revenge on humans and the Wizards alike. They surrendered to us shortly after, seeing protection from the fairies they imprisoned for so long, and-"

"Woah, hold up a minute. _Earth_ fairies? Fairies like us, but on Earth? Far as I know, and I've been living here on Earth for most of my life, there are no fairies on Earth."

Roxy deadpans "I was the last one, they missed me somehow."

Bloom puts a hand to her forehead and glow blue for an instant, nursing a building headache. "Ok, so what? You want me to protect them or something?"

Ogron says "We actually tracked across the planet to see if you could heal Duman. He got hurt somehow and the healing spell your friends used didn't last."

Bloom rolls her eyes emphatically, then goes over to the couch and grabs Duman's wrist and starts glowing. After a moment, her eyes widen in shock and then narrow in concentration - apparently, whatever she's trying to do isn't working. After a solid minute, where she pours her magic into Duman to try to heal him, the glow fades around her and she takes a step back. "Well that's not normal." She collapses right after that, and Harry catches her before she can hit the ground.

He says "Whatever this is, I'm pretty sure it's not natural. Bloom just drained herself dry and he's not awake?"

Duman is clearly doing better though, he's not moaning in pain or anything like before and his fever went down. Nobody has any idea what to do now though, Bloom was literally their best hope for healing Duman fully.

Harry says "I've got an idea, tell you more when I get back down." He takes Bloom up to her room, and Stella follows to help.

She gets the door, and finds Bloom's room is filled with bookshelves full of books and the ceiling is painted like a star chart - and her desk has a crystal orb on it, right next to a massive sketchbook and a massive pile of neatly organized drawing materials.

Harry uses magic to get the covers off the bed so he can put Bloom down, and pulls them back up just as Stella asks "What's the orb for?"

"Bloom can see signs in it, she's got the Sight apparently. Divination, she's literally a natural."

"Hey, can we see pictures of 11-year-old Bloom? You guys have to have some!" Harry grins and grabs Bloom's phone, and Fyra lands next to Bloom's head and curls up to sleep.

When they get back down, everyone's looking at Harry expectantly. Musa asks "So, what's your plan?"

"We'll go to my old school tomorrow, Bloom will either come with or come later if she's not awake when we leave."

Stella grins, and says "Ok, now that we have some kind of plan, show us pictures of younger Bloom!"

Harry turns Bloom's phone on, and shows them a few pictures of him and Bloom over the summers. They start looking around seven years younger than they are now, and one has them surrounded by plates of food and Boom has a huge grin on her face. Harry pulls up a video they took during the first summer she was with him, the one where she learned her invisibility spell. The Winx are all loving the pictures, and the Wizards snicker at the sight of Bloom's Charmix on an eleven or twelve year old - it looks cute on a younger kid, it looks incredible on Bloom now.

* * *

 ***Video, Seven years ago***

 _"Rolling, Harry? Okay, let's see. Invisibility spell…"_

 _Bloom looks up the right page and says the incantation, then turns invisible before the phone and past-Harry's eyes. They both laugh delightedly, and Harry says "I've got my cloak, maybe we could sneak down one night and get a cookie or two from the jar! They'll just think Dudley ate them."_

 _They hear Boom sigh, and she says "I can't believe we'd have to use magic to get a cookie or two, Harry. Your Aunt and Uncle are awful."_

 _"I know, believe me, I know." T_

 _hey both sound down for a moment, until Bloom brightly says "Besides, I bet I can make way better cookies than they can!" A huge plate appears, piled high with cookies steaming like they just came out of the oven._

 _They see younger Harry float the phone, and suddenly rush over to Bloom. They end up wrestling, Bloom still invisibly, while laughing in delight._

 _Harry suddenly starts floating feet in the air, apparently being pulled up by his hands, and says "Hey, no fair! You have wings, I don't!"_

 _"You rushed me, not the other way around, Harry!" Bloom sets him back down though, and the spellbook gets picked up._

 _She says the reverse incantation, then looks over as she turns visible and says "You didn't film all that!"_

 _They start laughing again, as Bloom turns back to her usual form and grabs the phone._

* * *

 ***Present***

The video ends, and all but the Wizards are dying of laughter now - though they're fighting to hide the smirks on their faces.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I figured, what with Bloom's phone being compatible with magic and all, they'd actually do something like this at some point - besides, it's a really cute idea. Yes, Bloom and Harry are finally sleeping in different rooms - they always used different beds, so no jabs there - but that was because Bloom all but exploded when she got a look at the broom closet the Dursley's had Harry living out of. It had a bolt on the outside of the door, there was no way on any planet that she was going to let them stuff him in there for the whole summer. In case anybody's wondering what 'stick to him like glue' means when it comes to Bloom, that will be revealed in future chapters. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Bloom's still out cold after her attempt to heal Duman - she did drain herself dry after fighting the Trix, so, no surprise there.

Sirius and Remus say they'll tell her where he's gone when breakfast is over and she still hasn't gotten up. Harry gratefully thanks them both, then they all Apparate to just outside Hogsmeade.

Everyone but Harry nearly barfs, and he winces in sympathy and says "Yeah, not pleasant. Bloom doesn't like it either."

When they're all good to keep going, they walk through Hogsmeade - and everyone stops to say hello to Harry, and asks where Bloom is. After about ten minutes and five times as many interruptions, Stella finally asks "How does everyone know you and Bloom?"

"We went to school near here, and visited a lot starting at Year Three. Bloom's hair is rather noticeable, and it was always winter so the four of us would go inside." They all leave it at that, and everyone stares at Hogwarts Castle in the distance when it comes into view.

Everyone's shocked and awed at the sight, and Flora asks "That's Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You should see it at eleven years old, late at night, in canoes going across the black lake - _that_ is a sight I'll never forget. Bloom actually sketched it, spot on as usual."

Techna asks "You went to school here for seven years?"

"Six, actually. Never went to the seventh year, Ron, Hermione, and I were running around hunting for Horcruxes and Bloom was trying to get her Enchantix." Harry keeps explaining as they get to the school - good thing it's summer break, no students are here.

They get to the Hospital Wing, and find Madame Pomfrey there. She breaks out into a big grin when she sees Harry, and says "Harry Potter! What a surprise! Don't tell me you or Bloom have gotten yourselves hurt before the school year even starts!"

"We weren't in here that long!"

Harry's chuckling as he says it though, and she says "Collectively, you two must have spent at least half a year in here. I all but had two beds with your names on them! So, what brings you back to Hogwarts?" Harry motions to Gantlos, who's carrying Duman, making her jaw drop in horror.

She has him set Duman on the bed, then starts trying to learn what the problem is. Harry says "Bloom tried healing him last night, it didn't work - at least not all the way."

Madame Pomfrey raises an eyebrow at that, then starts a spell none of them recognize - it's to find what's wrong with Duman. She adds "And where is Bloom anyway? She was never one to not be here when she had a personal stake in something."

"She's still at home, remember years one and four?"

"Ah, yes. It looks like his powers have short-circuited somehow. I've heard cases of Magical Exhaustion doing this to people, but it looks like this case is fairly recent."

Techna says "That would be because of Bloom last night. She used all her strength to try and heal Duman."

Madame Pomfrey processes that for a minute, and says "If that's the case, then we're going to need more help. Bloom's the fastest-healing student I've ever known, along with the strongest student to have ever gone here. If she couldn't heal him completely, then we're going to need the help of some powerful witches and wizards."

Harry grins, and says "Well, looks like I have an excuse to visit my old friends."

* * *

Anagan and Gantlos stay with Duman, while everyone else goes back to Hogsmeade. They stop a few miles near it and then Apparate to Hermione and Ron's house. The Winx and Nabu seem to have every bit as much trouble with Apparating as Bloom first did, maybe it's because it's a different type of magic than they're used to using - either way, it sucks for all of them.

Stella says "That sucks. Can we please just teleport back next time?"

All the other fairies nod, and Harry says "No problem. Teleporting works if you know where you're going, according to Bloom."

Techna says "Yeah, if not…the results aren't pretty."

"Neither is Splinching. That's what happens when you don't successfully Apparate."

Flora asks "Splinching?"

"You can get hurt while Apparating. Splinching can be anything from a small cut to the loss of a limb or other body part. Ron Splinched half his eyebrow off during his first Apparition test." Harry grins at the memory of Ron's ranting about the result, after Bloom did a spell to regrow his eyebrow back.

They get to the front door, and Ron answers it - then his face turns from shock to delight when he sees it's Harry on the other side. "Harry! Bloody hell, what are you doing here! Get on in already, mate!" He looks behind Harry and sees everyone else behind him. "Uh, Harry? Who're they?"

"Four of them are Bloom's old apartment-mates she told us about, plus two other fairies named Aisha and Roxy." Harry points to the two fairies, who wave hello. "Five of the guys are their boyfriends, Roxy doesn't have one, and Ogron's an enemy of theirs that surrendered."

Ron raises an eyebrow for a moment, then says "Not more evil wizards! The last one gave us how much trouble?!"

Harry grins as everyone behind him stares, and says "Tell me about it - except they said they don't have their powers anymore. Something about them getting too weak."

Ron lets everyone in, and calls "Hermione, you've got to see and hear this!"

Stella asks "You aren't related to Boom by any chance, are you? Because Bloom's the only other person we know with hair that fiery."

Ron grins, and says "No, but you've got to meet my family at some point then."

A woman with long brown hair comes out of an office, then breaks into a grin as big as Ron's was and tackles Harry in a hug. "Harry, it's so good to see you! I know we just saw you and Bloom last night, but…but who are they?"

Harry introduces everyone again, and fills Hermione in on the situation. Once Harry's done talking, Hermione says "Let me get this straight. More evil wizards have shown back up, are powerless for a change, and want us to heal their friend? I'd be a lot less believing if this happened even a few months ago…"

Harry grins when she asks "Let me guess, you and Bloom took them to Hogwarts?"

"Close, Bloom was still sleeping."

Hermione stares at him in shock, and asks 'You gave her more Sleeping Draught, didn't you? Because she does not sleep when stuff like this is going on."

"No, she tried to heal Duman - came close, but it didn't work and she was drained."

They all leave, after it's clear Hermione and Ron are in for helping.

* * *

As they walk back through Hogsmeade, Ron asks Harry "So how's Bloom going to take the whole your-at-Hogwarts-and-she's-at-home thing?"

Harry grimaces, and says "Let's put it this way Ron: I was sleeping on the couch in the living room with Bloom on the floor in front of it for nearly two months after we got back home."

Ron sputters out a laugh, and says "Bloody hell! Seriously?"

"That's not the half of it Ron, she'd put the Caterwauling Charm on me every night. My feet touched the floor, the whole house would've known about it - and she would tackle me onto the couch again." Ron starts laughing helplessly, and even the others are staring in shock.

Sky asks "What?"

Hermione says "For Voldemort to be killed last year, we had to get rid of all his Horcruxes - and Harry was an accidental Horcrux. And since the only way to destroy a Horcrux was for it to take irreparable damage…"

Ogron says "You had to die."

Harry says "Yeah, but Bloom wouldn't let me stay dead. She gave me and Sirius a piece of her fire in year three, and she used it to drag me back to this world. I knew she'd be angry that I'd died, I knew she'd drag me back if it was in her power - I didn't know it was actually in her power to drag me back."

Ron asks "So now she's been watching you like a hawk, huh?"

"No, worse. She hasn't let me out of eyesight for the whole year - she threatened to put a tracking spell on me!" Ogron snickers now, and Harry says "Also, she hid the cloak. And she refuses to tell me where it is, says it's insurance against me sneaking off and getting myself killed again."

Hermione says "You had to see that coming, Harry. She was not at all amused with that little stunt."

"Yeah, well, she's let up slowly - now I'm allowed to sleep in my room again, but I'm not sure if she puts the Caterwauling Charm on the front door or not."

Hermione laughs at that, and says "Harry, you had to see this all coming - you died on purpose, she didn't take it well."

"Yeah, I gathered as much right after the battle was over. Mainly from the way she yelled at me so much in a single breath. And I've gotten as much all over again multiple times over the past year."

They get back to Hogwarts, and find Duman is quickly going downhill again. He's sweating and moaning in pain - exactly like last night. Bloom is still nowhere to be seen, but Harry can sense her somewhere in the castle.

Neville and Luna come in, and Harry has them take everyone else on a tour while they do the spell - and to keep an eye out for Bloom. Neville raises an eyebrow at that, but nods and everyone reluctantly leaves.

An hour later, Harry finds them in an empty classroom after an exhausting tour of the whole school. Flora asks "Harry, you and Bloom can navigate this place? It's huge!"

"The main classes are always in the same classrooms, and the rooms electives are in are numbered - also, Duman's healed, if anybody was interested." Harry grins, and everyone's reminded of Bloom.

The Wizards sigh in relief, and then all but Harry, Neville, and Luna jump when they hear a voice come from above them. It's Nearly-Headless-Nick, who greets Harry and Neville - and then gets introduced to Luna. He hasn't seen Bloom, but he'll keep an eye out for her - and then Hermione and Ron come sprinting up to the room.

Hermione gasps "Harry…Duman…Hospital Wing…"

She's too out of breath to go any further, and Ron finishes "Relapse…come on!"

Everyone takes off running, and they all get down to the Hospital Wing in record time. Sure enough, Duman's tossing and moaning on the bed once again - why the heck won't he just heal and be done with this thing?!

Ogron says "You said he was healed!"

"He was!"

Madame Pomfrey is already starting the spell up again, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione join her. Madame Pomfrey says "This illness, whatever it is, is not natural. Someone's doing this to him. Bloom may have fully healed him, but then he relapsed - and again now."

Everyone looks grim at the news, and they'll have to keep doing the spell so it lasts longer against this.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, last we knew, Harry was in some very hot water - as in, figuratively boiling away - with Bloom after letting himself be killed by Voldemort. So, given Bloom's stubborn streak that could cover all of Hogwarts, her time of sticking to Harry like she was glued to his side - like he did in the summer between years five and six - lasted a whole lot longer than a few months. Of course, Bloom's job was to protect him, keep him from dying - and she got _way_ too attached to Harry to let him die. Of course she'd take a few measures to keep him alive and by her side - whether he likes it or not, he does by the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, Ron and Hermione are nearly asleep on their feet, Madame Pomfrey is exhausted, and Harry is leading everyone up to the Gryffindor common room.

As they're walking outside, an owl screeches and soars lower with a letter. Harry holds up his arm, and the bird lands and gives him the piece of paper.

Stella asks "What's it say?"

Roxy adds "Also, how are you not as tired as everyone else?"

Hermione says "When Bloom gave Harry a piece of the Dragon Flame in year three, it maybe made him stronger."

Ron adds "It bloody well made Bloom impossible to duel, so…" He's cut off by a large yawn, and Hermione follows right after.

Harry says "It's from Sirius and Remus. Oh…bloody hell. 'Harry, Bloom woke up around lunch, ate an enormous amount - and knew you weren't in the house, and was not amused by the fact. She teleported away, then back and asked to borrow the Map - and she had your cloak, don't know where she's been hiding the thing all this time. She then left in a vortex of fire and we started writing this letter. Probably going to be too late though, as it takes forever to get an owl when you don't have one of your own. Good luck, hope she isn't too mad. Mooney and Padfoot.'"

Ron says "Well, your bloody screwed, Harry!"

Harry says "Ron, that's not helping matters."

"Harry, you were the one who got the bloody idea to fall in love with the most dangerous girl we've ever met. You are on your own when it comes to calming her down."

Ogron snickers and asks "Afraid of your friend?"

"Ever since she scared a Hungarian Horntail away by glaring at it."

Anagan asks "A what?"

"One of the nastiest breeds of dragons. Huge, strong, and with a terrible disposition that makes them deadly. She scared one away when we were fourteen by glaring at it and yelling 'out of the way, you overgrown lizard with wings.' It turned tail and ran - literally."

Timmy gulps and says "That's a fairly decent reason…"

Harry says "She'd been entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament unwillingly and was forced to compete - she was extremely mad about that. And Draco didn't help matters, saying he didn't think she'd last ten minutes in the first trial - then, Rita Skeeter came and spied on us talking and got her even angrier than she already was right before the first trial and Draco provoked her while she was in hers. Everything added up to an explosive amount of anger and the dragon knew it - it left, Bloom got first place in the trial, and Draco fainted in shock."

Ron says "That was priceless, did you see the look on that git's face?"

They get up to the Gryffindor Common Room, and the Fat Lady says "Harry Potter! I've been wondering when you'd arrive!"

Harry blinks and asks "What?"

"Bloom came through a while ago, and you four were like your father and his friends were - thick as thieves. Who're your friends?"

"They're mostly Bloom's friends, actually. From before she came here."

"Ah, of course." She lets them in, and the torches in front of the door are burning four feet high.

Aisha asks "Is that normal?"

Hermione says "Only when Bloom's angry. We've seen the fire in the fireplace one word away from shooting up like a geyser."

Harry says "I'll go in first, tell you when it's safe to come in." They all nod, and Harry opens the door to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

The first thing he notices that's not part of the Common room is the stack of books next to a couch facing the fire - and away from Harry. He knows Bloom's there, the books are a dead giveaway but he doesn't need them to use the connection between them.

After a moment of thought, Harry conjures up a box of chocolates as well, and floats them beside him. When he gets to the back of the couch, he finds Bloom sitting on it reading one of the books. He can tell she's mad just from the look on her face - the raging fire is another sign, along with the feel of the connection between them.

She ignores the box of chocolates when he floats them next to her, and they start to melt between the fire and Bloom's own heat. "Bloom, I know your mad, but-"

She snaps the book shut, cutting Harry off - and glaring at him furiously while marching around the couch towards Harry. "No, you don't. I wake up and find you're gone. Along with everyone else but Sirius, Remus, Edward, and Tonks. No 'hey, by the way, I'm taking everyone down to Hogwarts tomorrow' - no note, I swear Harry, I'm going to put a spell on you so you can't leave the house! Not so much as one foot outside the walls! Next time you get the idea to disappear on me again, I'll-"

Harry's backed against a wall with his hands up in surrender as Bloom pokes him in the chest, but now he suddenly hugs Bloom hard and waits for her to stop pounding on his chest. After a second, she starts crying and says "Do you have any idea what I've been thinking all this time? I thought you were going to die again, I thought…"

Harry strokes her hair and whispers "I'm not going to die, Bloom. Alright? Never, not unless it's of old age with you."

Bloom hiccups and says "I'm going to hold you to that Harry, even if I have to invent a spell that literally forces you to keep a promise instead of just killing you if you break it." That's the only reason she didn't have Harry do the Unbreakable Vow with her; it wouldn't have mattered if he broke it, he'd already be dead.

Harry kisses her, before she can start yelling at him again for making her worry so much. After a minute, they both break it when they hear Hermione cough and say "We were gauging how the conversation was going by the torches, just walked in on you two snogging. I'm going to bed, Bloom. You coming?"

She nods immediately, as everyone else files in. Harry grabs her wrist and says "You know, a little bird told me you have a cloak somewhere around here."

Bloom snaps her fingers and says "And that little bird also told you I have a Map as well, didn't it?" Harry's Invisibility Cloak appears, right along with the familiar packet of paper.

Bloom snatches the Marauder's Map out of the air before Harry can even think to grab it, and says "You get the cloak back with two conditions: the Tracking spell I put on it stays, and I get this."

She shakes the Map, and Harry grins. "So this is like probation, then? Where've you been hiding this anyway?"

"Never telling you that, Harry. That's a promise I'll be more than willing to make the Unbreakable Vow on."

Ron says "Bloody hell, you've really been hiding it all this time?"

"Yeah, why?"

Harry grins and says "Told you."

Bloom whirls around and says "If you think I'm letting you sneak off and get yourself killed again-"

Harry wraps his arms around her and mutters "Here we go again…"

Anagan, Gantlos, and Ogron snicker, and Ron says "Don't laugh, she'd have killed Voldemort herself if she hadn't been so drained - came this close even still."

He holds his thumb and index finger a few millimeters apart for emphasis, and Hermione tiredly drags Bloom away by the wrist to the dorm they once shared - and Bloom floats the massive stack of books behind them. After they're gone, Brandon says "She's not letting that go so easily, is she?"

Harry says "That was nothing. You should have heard her a year ago. She's mellowed out a lot by now. Believe it or not, it's her way of showing that she cares about me a lot - she spent six years keeping me alive, she's not going to stop now."

Ron grins and says "Let's get some sleep mate, something tells me it's going to be a long day."

Harry nods, and asks "You think she actually put a tracking spell on the cloak? Or it's just a bluff of hers to keep any ideas out of my head?"

Ron shrugs, and Stella asks "Can it really make you invisible?"

Harry and Ron grin, and Harry puts it on as a demonstration. He takes it off after a second, and Stella says "Here, hand it over. I'll tell you whether Bloom really spelled it or not."

As soon as Stella's holding the material, her jaw drops and then she starts laughing. "Oh yeah, big time. She put one on here, and it's a strong one as well. Bets are Bloom could track you practically anywhere."

Ron and Harry stare at the cloak, and Ron says "Harry, you're sure she's lightened up by now?"

"I have the cloak, don't I?"

"Bloody hell, mate. Why'd you have to fall in love with Bloom? Could've been Cho Chang, or Romilda Vane."

"You do remember Romilda Vane tried to give me a Love Potion in year six and you ended up getting poisoned because of it, right?"

"Yeah, but she couldn't put a tracking spell on the cloak, or be nearly this stubborn about something!"

They head off to the dorm they shared for six years and Harry says "Ron, Bloom's only stubborn about something if it's important to her."

"Harry, last night you said she's being even worse than you were the summer between five and six."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't make her sleep on the couch, or hide her spellbook - wouldn't have done anything since she could snap her fingers and it would've been right back. Her argument is that she died on accident, she only meant to save Sirius from dying. I died on purpose, so it's different - plus I played dead where she got up and rejoined the fight."

Ron says "Well, she's got you there."

"Yeah, I know. She's been lightening up slowly, it'll probably just take closer to ten years before she stops tracking me like a hawk."

Ron shakes his head and says "Bloody hell, Harry. You've got yourself in a pickle, no mistake there."

Harry grins, and says "I'll take it though. Besides, I've been planning to ask Bloom something, but I should probably wait until she's a little less twitchy about me being gone for a while."

"What's that? Marriage?"

"Actually, yes. Unfortunately, she's still twitchy about me not being near for hours on end, and that's basically all some of the preparations. Dress-buying, tuxedo, etc. Also, I don't have a ring and you know exactly how twitchy she'll get if I leave school to get one. She'll want to come with, since she wouldn't be able to find me on the Map - which will ruin the surprise entirely. If I say it's a secret, she'll know something's up and likely follow me - which will ruin the surprise. If I disappear for a few hours and show back up with no explanation, she'll be bloody furious and probably go through with previous threats of confining me to the school building and the house when we get home."

Ron stares, and see's Harry's serious. "Since we're on the topic, I've kind of been meaning to ask Hermione the same question - except every time I try, I get a worse case of nerves than the time I asked Fleur Delacour to the Ball."

"Ron, you fought Acromantulas, Death-Eaters, Dementors, and about a hundred other things that could've killed us without even flinching, and your worried about asking Hermione, who we've known since we were eleven, one question?"

"Harry, this isn't funny! Look, you help me with my problem, and I'll try to help with Bloom. Distract her or something. Polyjuice Potion wouldn't work, would it?"

"No, she'll instantly know it's not me. I'd ask you to go, except I kind of have to pick out the ring. You think Sirius could distract her for a while? Or the rest of the Winx?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, Harry's got a real problem on his hands. Bloom is, understandably, not eager for him to be more than a few rooms away from her at all times - not unreasonable, considering the fact that he died and she had to drag him back to life a year ago. That does, unfortunately, make for a very bad situation for Harry if he needs to get Bloom a surprise. How do you think he's going to do that? Read and find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Harry gets an opportunity to sneak off with Ron to Diagon Alley - because Draco and Astoria Greengrass show up looking for Harry, and by extension, Bloom.

Harry and Ron are talking quietly with each other outside the school, when they nearly walk right into Draco and Astoria. Draco's looking nervous for a change, instead of arrogant and smug like he was in school.

Ron whips out his wand and points it at Draco - who is looking around nervously, likely wondering where Bloom is.

Harry says "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Potter. News travels fast when it's about a celebrity as famous as you - and where you are, your scary-as-hell girlfriend is bound to be near."

Ron lowers his wand, and Harry says "So that's why you're here, you're looking for Bloom."

"Yeah, Potter, except you are far less likely to blast me on sight. And it would likely hurt less if you did."

Ron and Harry relax, and Harry asks "What do you want with Bloom?"

"It's Astoria, she's under a curse. It runs in her family, and nobody has been able to break it for centuries - nobody from the Wizarding World."

Ron asks "You want Bloom to break a curse nobody has been able to break for centuries?"

"She killed more Death-Eaters in one night than anyone in history, she's the most powerful student to have ever gone here - and she's the bloody well strongest person I know. If anyone can break this curse on Astoria, its Bloom."

Harry and Ron share a glance, and then Harry says "Follow me!"

He and Ron jog to the main school building, and Draco says "You agreed to take us to her way too bloody fast. What's going on?"

Harry and Ron grin, and Harry says "I've basically been under house-arrest when it comes to Bloom ever since last year. She's been watching me like a dragon watches it's next dinner for the past year now - and Ron and I need to do something that's a secret from her."

Ron adds "She can sense him and vice versa, she's got a tracking spell on the invisibility cloak, and she gets twitchy about him being out of her sight for extended periods of time. Exactly how bad is this curse?"

"It'll kill her!"

Harry says "Draco, I need you to do a favor for me, and I never thought I'd say that. Keep Bloom distracted for a few hours while Ron and I do an errand in Diagon Alley."

"Bloody hell, Potter! I like living, thank you very much! If you think for an instant I'm keeping your girlfriend distracted and risk her wrath when she discovers it - because she will discover it - you are bloody well out of your mind!"

"Draco, just stall for time by telling her about the curse or something. Just don't tell her I'm gone, or she'll go ballistic!"

Draco says "I remember the last time she did that - wasn't sure you were going to survive that, Potter."

Harry says "Well, I did. Bloom's been watching me like a hawk ever since that night, but I'm still alive."

"And now you want me to help you sneak out to Diagon Alley for a while and risk your girlfriend's wrath, which I have been all but terrified of ever since the end of year six. Potter, your girlfriend can figure out something's up with a tiny bit of information - and from what you've said, the only thing she would need to know is that you weren't there, which she can sense at any time."

"When she focuses on it - that's why we're going to go while Bloom breaks the curse on Astoria."

* * *

They get up to the library, and Draco mutters "Fine Potter, but if I die, I'm haunting you forever - I'll haunt your bloody ghost if I have to!"

Ron snickers and says "Draco, it takes a lot more than a threat like that to scare us - we've been conditioned by Bloom for years, a Boggart couldn't do worse."

"Weasley, a Boggart would turn to Bloom for me. She nearly killed me in that field and took on two powerful people at once and held her own easily - and she took on Voldemort and my aunt and held her own easily."

Harry says "Which is why you want to ask her to break the curse on Astoria."

Draco shrugs uneasily, and says "Bloody hell, I'm screwed."

Harry opens the door to the library, and finds Hermione, Techna, and Bloom going through a massive pile of books on healing spells and illnesses. They're looking for whatever is causing Duman's illness, Bloom even tried using a Scrying orb and it didn't work all that well - she got omens and signs, but nothing that pointed to a specific person.

Bloom's floating a book in front of her face, and looks up when Harry, Ron, and Draco get close to the table that's covered in books. She raises an eyebrow at the sight of Draco and Astoria, but doesn't say anything. Harry can guess Bloom's reading Draco's Aura - or maybe his mind - and finally she says "I'd have thought you'd be with Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy - you two were getting real close in year six after all."

Hermione's glaring at Draco as well, and fingering her wand like she's going to hex him at any moment. Astoria clears her throat, and says "Draco thought you could help break a curse that's on me, Bloom."

Bloom's eyebrow actually manages to rise even higher, a feat nobody can believe at this point. "He cursed you?"

Draco immediately says "No! I didn't curse Astoria, it runs in her family."

"And you thought the most powerful witch of this age might be able to break it when centuries of people haven't been able to?"

"Yeah, actually. Will you help or not?"

Bloom rolls her eyes and says "Now you ask for help. Not when you'd been ordered to kill Dumbledore, not when your family was threatened…"

She mutters a spell under her breath, blinks her eyes, and they're orange when she opens them again. She focuses on Astoria for a moment, then whistles and asks "How are you still alive? No wonder nobody's been able to break it! Come on, we're going to the Room of Requirement."

Techna asks "What's that?"

"It's a room that makes almost anything you need, but you have to truly need it to find the room. It can't make food, unfortunately, but it can make a passage to the Hog's Head Inn."

Bloom shuts her book and gets up, and Harry says "Ron and I were going to go down to Hogsmeade, get a Butterbeer or two from the Three Broomsticks, maybe hit Honeydukes or something."

She grins and says "Bring me back something please."

Bloom and Astoria leave, and Ron mutters "Can't believe that worked."

Harry grins and says "Let's go, Ron!"

They rush out of the room, and Draco follows them after a moment. "Potter, exactly what are you getting anyway?"

"It's a secret, Draco. Bloom can read Aura's and minds, so it's better if not too many people know. You like Astoria?"

"Yeah, I do, actually. What's it to you?"

"Well, you might want to start thinking up an excuse to get away from her for a few hours if it works out."

Harry grins as Ron pulls his wrist saying "Harry, you know how Bloom is good with magic - let's go before she realizes what's up!"

* * *

Harry and Ron practically run off school grounds, and Apparate to Diagon Alley fast. The place is bustling and filled with people once again, and all the shops are back open - and Fred and George's shop is filled to bursting again. They're doing better than ever in the past year - famous for helping fight and defeat Voldemort.

They get to one of the stalls between the shops that sells jewelry, and pick out two rings - the one for Bloom is silver with a deep blue gem . Hermione's is gold, with a bright pink gem the same color as the earrings she wore to the yuletide ball in year four.

They literally spend three hours trying to pick out the rings though, and both boys are getting more nervous by the second.

Ron says "You think they've gone down to check at Hogsmeade yet?"

Harry picks out a necklace for Bloom at that, as an excuse for sneaking off and disappearing - a birthday present maybe. Ron does the same after a moment.

Bloom's necklace looks like a piece of crystalized fire in the shape of a Phoenix hanging from a slim silver chain, and Hermione's is a bright green emerald on a gold chain - the girls might be thrown off the rings' trail by the necklaces.

* * *

They Apparate back to Hogsmeade, and Harry conjures a box of chocolates in a box that says it's from Honeydukes - then, they head back to Hogwarts and find Hermione waiting for them halfway there. She looks angry, glaring at them with her arms crossed. Bloom is nowhere in sight, as Hermione marches over to them. "I asked around at The Three Broomsticks, and Honeydukes - nobody had seen you two! Bloom passed out on a hammock moments after breaking the curse on Astoria, which is the only bloody reason she's not out here. I left about twenty minutes ago, and she was still out cold. You two had better come clean, or I swear I'll have her do the spell you told us about Harry, you two won't be able to leave the school grounds."

Ron holds up his hands, and says "Alright, you got us. We went to get you both some things - but it's a secret! We couldn't tell you, either of you, or it would ruin it."

Hermione asks "And what kind of stuff would you two need to hide from your best friends since eleven years old? Because I'm bloody well positive Bloom would say nothing would be worth lying to us and going off to who-knows-where for hours."

Ron and Harry take out the necklaces they bought - extremely grateful they thought to get them.

"Necklaces?"

Ron says "They were supposed to be birthday presents. We were going to get you both giant stacks of spellbooks as well, but we thought you might be on to us by now."

Hermione's look of anger fades at that, and she says "Oh, bloody hell! Why didn't you just say you were going to get birthday stuff? Ron, it's lovely!"

Harry and Ron sigh in relief, and Harry asks "You won't tell Bloom though? She was still sleeping when you left?"

"Yes, Harry. Lucky for you, I'll keep this secret from her since it had only good intentions. Honestly, did you actually ask Draco to help or did he provide a good opportunity for you two to sneak off?"

Harry asks "You know Draco-"

"Harry, he shows up with Astoria asking Bloom to break a curse, you two go off to Hogsmeade to get a few Butterbeers and maybe some chocolate, and it's just a coincidence that you go to get birthday stuff when Bloom's distracted?"

"We weren't expecting him, but we didn't let maybe the only chance to get a birthday present for Bloom and you slip by - seeing as Bloom's been keeping me in eyesight all this time, it's been impossible to get something for her that she doesn't know about."

Hermione nods, and Ron says "So please just tell Bloom we lost track of time if she wakes up before we get back, Hermione."

Hermione nods again, and Ron gratefully kisses her.

Harry catches Ron's eye while Hermione's back is to him, and mouths 'ask her!' to him. "I'll go on ahead guys, in case Bloom wakes up soon." He heads off before Ron can say anything, giving Ron a thumbs-up for encouragement when Hermione's not looking.

What Ron doesn't know is that Harry secretly asked Hermione if she and Ron were making any wedding plans yet - under the guise of getting ideas. Hermione said no, Ron hadn't even proposed yet - and she'd say yes in a heartbeat if he would only ask the question already!

So twenty minutes later, Hermione's looking overjoyed and Ron is looking relieved beyond belief. Harry quietly says "I asked her two days ago - discreetly, don't worry - and she said she'd say yes instantly."

"Thanks, mate."

"Same here, mate."

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I didn't think Astoria deserved to die from a curse like the story says she does - she's actually a really good person, who just happened to have the bad luck of a family curse over her head. And besides, it provided Harry and Ron the perfect chance to get away and get rings for Bloom and Hermione!The curse on Astoria really was broken, Harry's just lucky it drained Bloom into a few-hour long nap - otherwise he might have been confined to the castle via magic, maybe without the cloak. Anyway, enjoy! More updates coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

When they get back to Hogwarts, it's almost time for dinner. Stella asks "How long can it take to get a drink or two and some candy?"

Hermione says "You haven't seen a candy shop like Honeydukes. There's literally every kind of chocolate and sweet imaginable."

"So, where'd you get the new necklace? I'm positive you didn't have it when you went to look for them."

Hermione grins even bigger, and says "Ron gave it to me. Along with the ring!" Stella immediately has to see it, and thinks it's gorgeous - then they all realize what happened.

Neville grins and socks Ron in the shoulder, Fred and George would likely tease him until the end of time, and everyone looks expectantly at Harry. "No, not yet. Do you have any idea how hard it was to even get the ring?"

Hermione laughs, looks around for Bloom, and says "These two got the fabulous idea to go shopping while we were all here. They went to Diagon Alley after Hogsmeade, then came back with some chocolate."

Ron says "The necklaces were supposed to throw you off the trail, and it worked."

Harry goes to find Bloom, who's still out cold in a hammock in the Room of Requirement. Fyra's sitting on her stomach, as usual, and looks up when Harry sits down in a chair that appears out of nowhere.

Fyra nudges Bloom's jaw with her head, nothing happens. Harry tries shaking Bloom's shoulder, she responds by swinging her arm up and continuing to sleep. Harry chuckles and says "You're so hard to wake sometimes, Bloom."

 _Bloom, wake up. I got you some chocolate, looks like you need it._

Bloom mutters "Harry…"

He shakes her shoulder again, saying "Yeah, it's me. Now wake up, or the chocolate will melt or Ron and I will have to eat it for you!"

After a solid minute of trying to wake Bloom up, she finally does open her eyes. "Hey, how long's it been since I fell asleep?"

"Don't know, but Ron and I are back."

"I can tell. How was Hogsmeade?"

"It was good. You want these now or later?"

Bloom sits up and says "Now, I've got a splitting headache."

"How'd breaking the curse go?"

"It went perfectly. Also, I was either having a vision or dreaming really bizarrely when I went out - something about a girl with short, blue-black hair and being the Fairy of War." Bloom pops three of the chocolates in her mouth, and then a pad of paper and some colored pencils appear next to her. She sketches the girl, and she's not like anyone either of them have seen before - definitely a fairy like Bloom and the rest of the Winx, but not one Bloom recognizes.

Harry asks "You think the others will know?"

"I think Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos, and Duman will. In my dream-vision, she said something about her revenge on the Fairy hunters only just getting started - and that someone kept interfering with it, reversing the damage and slowing her progress on the weakest of the Wizards."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Bloom finds most of the Winx and the Specialists, and holds up the drawing she made. "Recognize her?"

Musa says "That's Nebula, the Fairy of War. Where'd you see her?"

"Had a vision while I was sleeping. She know any spells that can short-circuit magic?"

"Maybe, but…"

"I think we need to ask exactly when Duman got hurt." Bloom heads to the Hospital Wing fast, everyone else has to jog to catch up with her.

Ron says "Just like in school, huh?"

Harry replies "Yeah, except we were usually jogging to catch up with her heading to class."

When Bloom runs into the Hospital Wing, Gantlos is glaring at the wall, Ogron is pacing, and Anagan is sitting on a chair next to Duman's bed. Gantlos says "Tell me you've got something. Anything. Because if not, I'm going to lose it."

Bloom says "Maybe. First, exactly when did Duman get hurt like this. Don't yell, just answer the question - I might have something, or it might be nothing."

Ogron takes a deep breath, and says "We were found by the Warrior Fairies, got in a battle. They're stronger than before, we didn't stand a chance this time around. Duman got hurt in that fight, and we barely made it out."

Bloom holds up her sketchbook and asks "This woman wouldn't happen to have been one of them, would she?"

All three men stare at her in shock, and Anagan finally says "That's Nebula, she was leading the group of fairies that found us."

"And did she hit Duman with a spell and he fall to the ground unconscious or anything? Because I had a dream-vision where she was saying her revenge on you guys was only just beginning, and that it was being slowed and reversed. Sounds a bit like the healing spell we've been doing to reverse the damage being done to Duman, doesn't it?"

They all nod, and then Ogron facepalms hard. Gantlos mutters "If I ever get my hands on her, I swear I'll-"

Bloom says, "Likely end up in the exact same position as Duman is right now: under a curse. I'll break it tomorrow. And then I'll likely pass out again."

She shrugs and makes the sketchbook disappear - and Gantlos asks "Why not now?"

He looks like he's about one piece of bad news from punching something or someone, but Bloom says "Because I already broke one powerful curse and passed out in the Room of Requirement for a while. I'm drained of magic, got a splitting headache, and now I'm going to the great hall to eat dinner. Any objections to me breaking a curse that's slowly killing your friend when I'm at full strength and don't have to focus through a pounding head?"

Gantlos glares at her but says nothing. "Great, see you tomorrow!" She whirls around and walks out before anyone can say another word, holding her dragon-wand in one hand and going to get some food.

That night, in the Gryffindor Common room, everybody finds Bloom passed out on a couch with Fyra curled up on her stomach as usual and drawing stuff everywhere. Roxy asks "Fyra really prefers Bloom, doesn't she?"

Ron laughs and says "Fyra is Bloom's phoenix. She likes all of us, but her loyalty is unquestionably Bloom's. Bloom got her as an egg from Sirius at the end of year three, and ever since she hatched…well, Hermione once said maybe Fyra imprinted on Bloom."

Hermione says "Phoenixes give their loyalty to one person, or in rare cases a succession of people, like Fawkes and the Headmasters of Hogwarts. But Fyra's loyalty is unmistakably with Bloom. She likes all of us, she knows us and knows that we're friends of Bloom's - but Bloom's the one she prefers."

Timmy snickers and asks "And how'd you take Fyra's appearance at first, Harry?"

Harry laughs and says "I'm only saying this because Bloom's not awake: I was bloody well jealous of that bird for months. Ever since she hatched, right up until the Quidditch World Cup."

Ron laughs and says "I could tell, mate. Just from the way Bloom wouldn't stop staring at the egg the whole way back on the train."

Harry picks Bloom up, after carefully placing her wand on top of her stomach next to Fyra. Fyra wakes up and caws quietly, then rubs her head against Harry's arm for a moment before going back to sleep - Bloom just curls up to Harry's chest, out cold and not waking up in the slightest.

Hermione floats all the pencils back into the package they came from and the sketchbook up to her hands, then sees she was sketching Fyra and the view from the window. Helia sees the drawings and says "She's good. I can draw, but, just, wow."

Ron grins and says "Been that good since we were eleven and first started going here."

Harry comes back and passes Hermione, who whispers "Tell me you're going to ask her at some point, Harry. Honestly, she's going to say yes. And I know that because she's bloody well devoted to you. You know that, Ron knew that since year four, I knew it since year three; Harry, I'm telling you, I'll take her wedding dress shopping for the both of us one day while you and Ron get tuxes if you need."

"Hermione, I know. I really just need to find a good moment - she won't be awake for a while after breaking the spell on Duman, so that's a no. After all this settles down, I'll ask then." Hermione nods, then heads off to the room she and Bloom are sharing.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, Bloom doesn't suspect a thing! Harry is one lucky wizard, no question there. And of course Bloom is going to say yes, there's literally no reason why she'd say no. She's already been living with him for eight years, she loves him like nobody else - Harry's just getting the same case of nerves that Bloom got at the Yuletide ball. Also, he does have the legitimate problem of not having a good way or chance - or even an idea - of how he's going to propose. Honestly, there should probably be a point where everybody knows they're engaged without Harry actually asking - everyone's been saying they were dating since they were twelve, after all. Anyway, enjoy! Merry early Christmas, just in case I get too busy to update before then! Hope you all like the story, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough, Bloom does the spell right after breakfast - breaks the curse on Duman, and then collapses into one of the Hospital beds for hours. Madame Pomfrey takes one look at Bloom's snoring form and says "Looks like things are back to normal. Bloom's sleeping off using her magic, nothing new here anymore."

Ogron asks "She was in here a lot?"

"Between Bloom and Harry, they must've spent half a year in here for one thing or another. With Bloom, most of it was because she over-exerted herself for one reason or another. Is it safe to assume I'm going to lose a patient soon?"

Anagan says "Hopefully. She broke the curse, so…"

"Hm, then he should wake up soon enough. It's no exaggeration when people say Bloom's the strongest student to have ever come here."

* * *

When Bloom wakes up hours later, she looks over to find a plate of food next to her bed - it quickly disappears. She looks over in the other direction and sees two of the Wizards of the Black Circle standing and Duman on the bed still - Ogron is missing however.

Anagan is holding her wand, and she immediately says "Don't wave it!"

He jumps a foot in the air, and asks "What?"

"My wand, don't wave it. Most wands react badly when someone other than their owner uses them, especially when it's a total stranger - and my wand isn't most wands."

He looks at it for a moment, and says "Yeah, we could tell. The fact that it's carved and all."

Bloom shakes her head and says "No, I made it with my powers. It's power grew along with mine, it's literally the most powerful length of wood you'll ever hold. Draco once waved it as a joke, he ended up flat on his back and with his hair blackened by soot and extremely sore - that was in year one." She flexes her fingers, and the wand comes flying over to her. "Where's Ogron? And how long's it been since-"

Gantlos says "A few hours, and Ogron went for a walk."

"Where?"

She sounds slightly desperate and nervous, and Anagan shrugs and says "He didn't know where. Somewhere he could think."

"Gods, don't tell me he went to…" She quickly pulls out the packet of paper they saw her have multiple times, and she waves her wand over it and says "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She then waits for a moment before starting to search the entire thing - they see it's a map, though it was definitely blank when she got it out.

Anagan asks "Are those dots…moving?"

"Yeah, part of the Map's enchantment. Harry's father, Sirius, Remus, and Wormtail made it while they were in school, a way to get around without being seen. Called themselves the Marauders, Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail."

Gantlos frowns and says "We know who Mooney and Padfoot are…but why the weird names?"

"Remus is a werewolf, so Sirius, James, and Pettigrew became Animagi to keep him company each month. A Werewolf is only dangerous to humans, so they were perfectly safe in their animal forms."

Anagan asks "What could Sirius turn into? Remus called him Padfoot."

"A dog. A big black dog. And James Potter could turn into a stag. Hence the name Prongs, the antlers of a stag."

"So who's Wormtail?" Bloom's face darkens in fury, and she spits out "Peter Pettigrew. He became the Potters' Secret-Keeper after they went into hiding, and then he betrayed them to Voldemort and framed Sirius. They were killed, Sirius locked away in Azkaban for twelve years, and Harry forced to live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. He's not on here, gods, he's gone into the Dark Forest!"

Bloom springs up out of bed, mentally shouting _Harry! Ogron's gone into the Dark Forest! You get Hagrid, I'm going after him!_

She then teleports out to the edge of the Dark Forest and does a tracking spell.

* * *

Ogron's walking through the forest at the edge of the school grounds, trying to clear his head. Bloom did the spell on Duman, actually had them all leave so she wouldn't get distracted and they wouldn't freak about something - and then she passed out for hours.

Duman wasn't doing any better - or any worse - and the wait for any kind of results was driving him crazy. So, he decided the best thing for it was to get out of the building and away from all the people. So, he went to the one place he's never seen anyone so much as glance at - the big forest on the edge of the school grounds.

Now though, he's thinking it might have been a mistake - he's completely lost and keeps hearing noises in the distance. Somehow, he comes out in a giant clearing - and then huge spiders, big as monster trucks, come crawling out of the trees.

 _Oh hell, now you've gone and done it, Ogron._

He's got no clue how he's going to get out of this one, until a familiar and very welcome voice shouts "Arania Exumai!"

Bloom comes sprinting into the clearing, hitting more and more spiders with fireballs and the spell that they really seem to hate. It knocks them all away, and then she's webbed to the ground by one of them.

Ogron yells "Crap! Bloom, there's more of these things!"

She doesn't need to be told twice, just yells back "Run! Get out of here!"

One of the Acromantulas comes directly over her, venom oozing out of its pincers and dripping on Bloom's arm - she explodes at that, flinging all the spiders far into the trees and freeing herself.

The spiders recover and gather in front of Bloom - who's had enough of them for now. Her body catches fire, and the entire forest floor starts shaking as her eyes turn orange. The spiders stop to a halt suddenly, then take off in the other direction suddenly - Bloom's glare full of fire sure helped with that.

She snatches up her wand with her good hand and shifts it to her other, and Ogron winces at the sight of her arm. The venom is getting into her blood by now, but she doesn't have time to try and heal herself at the moment - she grabs Ogron's arm and they teleport back to the front of the forest.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Winx, the Specialists, and Hagrid are running for the Dark Forest, when suddenly Bloom and Ogron appear in a vortex of fire.

Bloom's gripping Ogron's arm, likely so she'd take him with her in the teleporting, but now she drops it and holds her shoulder. She says "He went to Aragog's clearing." and then collapses.

Harry catches her, as Hermione and Ron both yell "WHAT?!"

Harry lifts her hand away from her shoulder to discover the mark where the venom was absorbed into her bloodstream through her skin. "Hermione, start saying everything you know about Acromantula venom fast."

Hermione starts worriedly listing off everything she's read about the venom as they take Boom back to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey isn't surprised in the slightest to see one of them hurt, just another year at Hogwarts with the two of them there for her.

"Harry, how is it you two manage to be the ones that get into the most dangerous situations and get hurt? First both of you collapse in the dungeon after beating Quirrell, then you get the bones in your arm removed, Bloom gets a Bludger to the stomach, Bloom gets knocked unconscious by the Basilisk and you get bitten by it in year two, you two get attacked by a horde of Dementors and a Werewolf in year three, Bloom manages to face off with Voldemort and all his Death-Eaters in year four, she dies and comes back to life in year five, the whole mess that happened in year six, and then you die and are dragged back to life in year seven - do you two just make it a habit to find the most ridiculously dangerous things to try or is it just bad luck?"

Anagan whistles at the long list of ways Bloom and Harry have gotten themselves hurt over seven years, and Harry says "Bloom was saving Ogron, this time. He went into the Dark Forest, managed to find the Acromantula colony."

Madame Pomfrey facepalms hard enough for everyone down the hall to hear the sound of her smacking her face. Fyra flies over and drips tears on Bloom's arm, healing the mark on her shoulder - unfortunately, it does nothing about the poison that's in her blood.

* * *

 **AN: Don't worry everyone, Bloom has survived a forest full of dragons - a stupid spider isn't going to take her down that easily! Besides, it seems like a pretty reasonable thing to assume that the Dragon Flame can immediately start healing her as soon as she gets hurt - she heals fast, remember? And she can always just come back to life - not doing that again, but it's happened before - so surviving Acromantula venom isn't anything huge. Anyway, enjoy! More updates coming soon! Please review if you have suggestions or feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ogron's trying to figure out the mystery that is Bloom - and Harry, by extension. Harry seems to be able to calm Bloom in moments without actually doing anything - he'll just stare at her for a moment while she's thrashing from a nightmare and then she'll calm down in an instant.

Harry's sleeping on the bed beside Bloom's, what a surprise there, and both of them are out cold. Anagan and Gantlos took beds on the opposite side of the room, next to Duman, and Ogron's about two down from the shapeshifting wizard.

He's currently trying to figure out how Harry and the others got to the Dark Forest so fast, because Anagan and Gantlos said Bloom just teleported out to find him before he got killed. There's something up with the two of them, they sometimes finish each other's sentences for mercy's sake!

He's still trying to figure it out when he falls asleep - and then he somehow ends up in Bloom's head. He did spend a few minutes trying to enter her head before, but he didn't think it could work while he was sleeping - either way, he's currently in Bloom's head. He can tell because there's scenes playing out in front of him with much younger versions of Bloom.

* * *

The first thing he sees is the time Bloom and Harry first met - they literally ran into each other in a train station.

The next memory that he walks into is the Sorting Ceremony, where the Sorting Hat blurted out that Bloom wanted to protect someone and had an immense power. She got sorted into Gryffindor for the protection part of that, but was unaware then of the power inside her.

He's walking through her memories, seeing classes they took, sees Draco end up on his back with his hair turning black from soot when he mockingly waved her wand, the battle in the Dark Forest was a shocker for him - who knew there were unicorns on Earth?

And her control of fire was impressive at eleven years old, he also saw one or two memories of her working on that late at night in front of the Gryffindor common room fireplace.

The battle in the dungeons took a turn for the very strange when Ogron saw the second face jutting out from the back of Quirrell's head, and then just got to the point of ridiculousness with how many things could be so weird all at once when Bloom earned her Charmix transformation and then the second face turned into a ghost-thing.

Ogron quickly learns exactly why Bloom sounded like she hates Harry's extended family - her memories of them don't cast them in any kind of favorable light, and they don't treat her much better than Harry; of course, she scares them so much they leave her alone, and then Harry sticks by her side all through that summer.

He walks into the Burrow with all of them, and Bloom's in her Charmix outfit so he missed a memory somewhere, and then he learns exactly what Bloom's mission was - and the looks on everyone's faces except for Harry's were priceless.

He's learning fast that he shouldn't try to tempt her temper, not when she's at full strength at any rate - the memory of the Quidditch game where Harry broke an arm and Bloom got a Bludger to the stomach and the night in the Hospital wing were more than enough to convince him of that.

The duel between her and Draco was priceless, but it also makes for a good warning when he remembers the fact that it was six years ago - she's gotten a lot stronger than then.

The fight with the Basilisk comes up next, when he picks up the pace after seeing Bloom do a disguise spell in a girl's bathroom and head for the Slytherin common room. He slows down to watch Bloom burst into the fight with a ghost-like person and a huge snake - must have been the Basilisk Pomfrey talked about before. Bloom blasts the ghost person and starts healing a girl that looks an awful lot like Ron, and then she grabs the book the girl was holding and burns it while Harry comes back out with a sword coated red with blood and his arm with a hole in it. A bird that looks like Fyra drips tears onto the wound, and it heals instantly.

Next thing Ogron knows, they're back at the Dursley's place - and Bloom scares the crap out of all three humans when they try to make her leave. He walks some more, and then sees the memory of Marge insulting Harry's parents and then blowing up like a balloon. He could see Bloom leaning against the wall under a spell, she's the reason the woman's plate of food catches on fire - Harry blows her up though. They leave the place, and get onto a weird bus from an abandoned playground. Ogron's just glad he doesn't feel a thing on the worst bus ride of his entire memory, because that bus is rough!

He fast forwards to find the two of them along with Ron, Hermione, and a bunch of students he only recognizes as being in Bloom's memories of classes in what turns out to be Divination class. They start with tea leaves, and Bloom gets a crazy prophecy in hers apparently.

Next thing he knows, he's out in front of a hut and the blonde kid, Draco Malfoy, makes some comment about the teacher. He then scares Harry, saying something called a Dementor is behind them. It works, Harry spins around - and then Bloom does the same thing to Draco, saying there's a fire behind them. There was, just the worlds tiniest fire ever!

Hagrid comes back with what he calls a Hippogriff, one of the crazier things Ogron's seen - and then, twelve-year-old Bloom goes right up to it and gains it's trust. She rides it, having a blast, and then gets off and Draco marches up and nearly gets himself killed.

Remus is the new teacher in the post the talentless-Lockhart had the year before actually knows what he's doing, and he makes it fun!

Ogron's nearly dying of laughter, especially seeing a full-grown man wearing a dress and hat like that, and then it moves on suddenly to the painting in front of the Gryffindor common room being slashed up. The Gryffindors slept in the great hall that night, and then the scene changes once again to a town outside of Hogwarts and in the middle of winter.

Bloom flew there after everyone else, but she can't turn visible as nobody saw her leave - it does make for a very funny humiliation of Draco and his goons though.

After he hears the news that a wanted criminal is Harry's godfather, he picks up the pace again and ends up in a tiny shack with Ron sitting on a chair and Sirius, though much dirtier and thinner, standing there while Bloom, Harry, and Hermione point their wands at him.

Remus comes in, and shocks all four of the kids when the two turn out to be old friends. Snape comes in, and he seems like the kind of person Ogron is - and then he gets a taste of Bloom's temper once again when she hits the professor with a sleep spell and traps everyone in the shack saying they wouldn't leave until they sorted the mess they were in out. He sees Bloom turn Scabbers the rat back into Peter Pettigrew, and swears right then he's never getting on Bloom's bad side the way this guy did.

After they save Sirius, he practically runs through Bloom's memories until he gets to what looks like a sports stadium - and the sport is Quidditch, it seems to be the only thing these people do. The event gets attacked though, and Ogron hurries on after that.

"There can't be many more memories like this. Exactly how am I supposed to get out of here anyway?" He doesn't know, but he stops and looks around in relief when he sees the familiar Great hall filled with students.

It's the welcome feast, and that year the school held a special event called the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ogron hears Bloom whisper that they basically had their own tournament over the last three years and that she just wants a quiet one for a change. Then, the next memory shows Bloom's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire - meaning, no quiet year for Bloom.

The next few memories show an increasingly stressed Bloom getting angrier at the world - and it all comes to a head in the first trial. She was already fit to explode, and then some reporter managed to tick her off exceptionally - right before her turn!

Bloom marched out onto the field, the scariest creature Ogron has ever seen before lands in front of her, and she scares it off with a glare and a shout. Draco only got the steam blowing out of her ears by goading her on, setting her temper off and resulting in the dragon running away fast.

He sees her and Harry talk in the tower about her situation and how everyone's afraid of her - and then Harry kisses her, shocking her immensely.

He gets a glimpse of her in a dress in the Yuletide ball, then moves on - but not before seeing the faces of everyone else in the room.

The next memory is the next trial, they have to go underwater - and Bloom has a series of spells up to do it and not blow her cover. When she throws all the people up to the surface hard, he moves on from the memory - she clearly survived, after all.

The third trial is the most shocking, and the most dangerous - she nearly dies after all. He does get a good laugh in when she fearlessly insults a guy that just reformed from a spell and is threatening to kill her - and again when she easily beats them all and she and Diggory get away.

Years five and six pass like a blur, broken by some training sessions with other students and no teachers in five, a fireworks show by the twins that must be Ron's older brothers, and a fight in some building with Death-Eaters he remembers from the graveyard.

Six is broken up by a meeting, a Christmas party, a few meetings with a guy with a long white beard they call Dumbledore, a burial for a massive spider that ends up with Hagrid being drunk and a very fat man Ogron's seen a few times around the school giving Bloom and Harry something. Six ends in disaster apparently, because Dumbledore was killed, Snape, Draco, and two Death-Eaters killed him and left the school - and then they all nearly died because Bloom caught up to them.

There's only one memory from year seven he sees - but it's broken up a bit because it's a series of battles basically. Bloom and the others reunite after she got back from training on Pyros, they go back to the school, Bloom earns her Believix, and then a duel breaks out between Bloom and Snape - who was then the Headmaster of the school apparently - and Bloom wins. More fights later, there's a break where she's going around healing people left and right, and then she freezes and screams out Harry's name so raggedly and heartbrokenly that he knows for sure this is when Bloom's talking about when she says she's not going to let him sneak off and die again.

Sure enough, the memory skips to when the remaining people from the army of Death-Eaters comes into the school with a very ragged-looking Hagrid carrying Harry. Ogron's not at all shocked that Bloom keeps fighting even then, she seems to act on emotions first and reason afterwards.

The memory ends with Bloom passed out on a couch in the Gryffindor common room after a lot of yelling at Harry - turns out Harry was right when he said what he saw before was nothing - and then he finds himself out of her memories and in her dream, one that he only now realizes is more than just a dream. She and Harry share a mental link, one that's heavily guarded by Occlumency - she just took him through a maze of her memories!

* * *

He finds Harry and Bloom both staring at him expectantly, sitting at a dream-version of a table outside a café somewhere, and he asks "Did all of that-"

Bloom finishes, "Happen? Yes. Now, what are you doing here?"

Ogron blinks, as Bloom goes on. "You obviously wanted something. So, uh, what was it? If you wanted to thank me for saving your skin, do it by not going into the Dark Forest again - if it's for something else, please leave and try it in the physical world."

"What are you doing here?"

He's looking at Harry now, and the black-haired wizard says "We were talking. _Alone._ "

Ogron says "I don't even know how I ended up here or why I ended up in Bloom's memories - I also don't know how to get out."

Bloom says "I put you in my memories on the off chance you wanted to learn more about me. Just think of going back in your head and you'll be there. Oh, and next time you want to go into one of our heads, don't try it. I'm good at Legillimency as well as Occlumency. My temper becomes a weapon."

She gives him a look that says not to test the theory out, and then he quickly takes her advice and gets back to his own head.

* * *

 **AN: This was all actually for a reason guys, Ogron is getting understandably curious about things that aren't adding up - how Harry and Bloom seem to be so in sync with one another for instance, or references that just keep going right over their heads - and I bet everyone can guess what Harry and Bloom were talking about. Hint: you can make a dream have any setting, make it any circumstances you want. They were supposed to be having dream-dinner, sitting at an outside table for a café. Also, Harry never specified what they were talking _about_. Attempt number one: ruined by a curious dark wizard. Harry must be getting to hate dark wizards by now.**


	9. Chapter 9

When Duman wakes up, he's nowhere he recognizes - good thing the first thing he sees is Anagan pacing in his trench coat, something familiar in a very unfamiliar setting. Gantlos is glaring at the wall in a chair next to him, and Ogron's leaning against the wall on the other side - all three of them look over and break into relieved grins when he sits up with a groan.

"Ugh, guys where are we?"

Ogron asks "You remember the girl we were looking for when we came to Alfea?"

"Yeah, some girl named Bloom. Why?"

"Look past me at the bed closest to the wall."

He does, and sees a girl with hair the color of fire lying asleep on the bed. "Is that-"

"Bloom. Very powerful, very Dominorian, very unconscious at the moment. She's the one that broke the curse on you, passed out, and then she woke up after that nap and had to go save me from giant spiders. That was about a day ago."

Duman looks over and sees a plate of food floating next to the bed - floating questions aside, he snatches it up and starts eating while asking "Giant spiders?"

Anagan says "Her friends called them Acromantulas. Apparently they're as big as trucks and there's a colony in the forest on the edge of the school. Which is where we are now, the school Bloom, Harry, their two friends, and two other people named Neville and Luna went. Hog-something."

Suddenly, a new voice joins the conversation, saying "Hogwarts. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna and I aren't the only ones who've gone here, we're just on summer break at the moment. Which is why we weren't surrounded by people all the time."

Bloom's sitting up now, massaging her temples and starting to glow orange. She absently says "Don't touch the wand, it explodes in all but my hands."

Duman looks at the dragon-wand for a moment, and Bloom glances at him before picking it up and holding it between her knees. "Thought you were a fairy."

"I am, I got sent on a mission here. Yes, there's magic on Earth other than the fairies you all were after for so long. Don't look so shocked, Magix has Witches and Wizards along with fairies, why not Earth as well?" Bloom rubs her head for a moment, her fingertips glowing bright blue, and then she starts rubbing the spot where the Acromantula drooled on her.

Duman asks "That where the giant spider got you?"

"Acromantula, and it got me with some of its venom."

Ogron says "Tell me those things don't get much bigger." He's really hoping the giant spider he saw in her memories wasn't an Acromantula, but he's not holding out hope for that answer.

"You remember Hagrid?"

"Yeah, big guy, full beard, seven or eight feet tall…"

"He had one as a pet for over fifty years, Aragog. He grew so big, he rivaled a small elephant. And then he died, in year six. Got sick somehow and didn't make it - Hagrid was horrified, drank himself unconscious." Bloom snaps her fingers and a plate of food appears, which she readily digs into.

Harry comes in while Bloom's eating, and Duman notices instantly. He whispers "Who's he?"

Anagan points to Bloom again, giving Duman the hint that the two of them are dating. Bloom suddenly cracks up, nearly choking on the food she was eating - and then Harry has to fight to suppress laughter of his own.

It goes back and forth like this, despite there being no words said, until Finally Duman asks "What's going on? You two have some kind of mental link or something?"

Bloom and Harry look at him for a moment, and Bloom swallows the mouthful of food she had and says "Good guess. Most people take about five tries to get it right."

"Well, it's kind of creepy - and annoying - when you both start laughing for no apparent reason."

Bloom rolls her eyes and says "Oh please. Dementors are creepy. Watching a guy reform very disgustingly from a Regeneration Potion is creepy. Nearly getting killed seven times in as many years is annoying - like someone interrupting you in the middle of a date is annoying. A silent conversation is nothing - particularly when you four can do the same thing."

Duman stares at her in shock, and asks "You know we can-"

"Yeah, something about the way your friends here would share a look for a minute straight. Also, trying to get into my head while I'm unconscious is something of a giveaway." She smirks at Ogron, then makes her sketchbook and a pack of colored pencils appear and starts drawing.

Duman whispers "Alright guys, where on Earth are we?"

Anagan quietly says "London. Or close enough, somewhere on the continent."

"So why does this girl have an accent like she's from the U.S. instead of London?"

Bloom says "Because I spent fifteen years in Gardenia, met Stella, discovered I have magic, went to Alfea, then got turned five years younger and got sent here to protect one eleven-year-old boy with a Prophecy tied to him. Small world, huh?" She has to suppress some laughter at the look on Duman's face, and Harry raises his hand before Duman can ask who was tied to a prophecy.

Bloom starts drawing amazingly fast, and more of the pencils in her pack start quivering and then float up to join in on the drawing.

Anagan asks "Does that always happen when she draws?"

Harry grins and says "Only when she gets into it. This is going to be a fantastic one." Sure enough, the drawing is amazing - it's the view from the roof of the school, it might as well be a window it's so good.

When she's flown up to the roof is beyond any of them, but Harry stops her before she can start a new drawing and says "You know what? You need some time outside."

Bloom snorts and says "Last time I went outside, I got poisoned. Hey!"

Harry snatched up the sketchbook with the speed of a Seeker, and holds it out of her reach - good thing he's a few inches taller than Bloom by now. "What do you say to a round or two of Quidditch?"

Bloom stops for a moment, then asks "You have enough people for two teams?"

Harry pretends to think for a moment, then says "Alright, a few practice rounds then."

Bloom raises her eyebrow at him, and says "Last I knew, the only people here who've played before are you, me, and Ron. Even if Neville joined in - I seriously doubt Hermione and Luna would join in - that leaves three short. Care to tell me how you're going to pull three people out of a hat? Even if it's the Sorting Hat, which can hold a _freaking sword_ in itself."

Harry chuckles, and says "Well, there is your old friends. With you, that makes seven. Besides, you've been dying to stretch your wings."

Bloom sighs, and says "Fine, but your-"

"Watching on the stands. Like I'd miss a game like that for anything."

Roxy suddenly yells from the hallway "I call Seeker!" Flora says "Now you've ruined the surprise, Roxy!"

Bloom says "You already asked them!"

Harry grins sheepishly and says "Yeah, I figured I could convince you a second time."

They get up and walk to the door, as Musa asks "How'd you convince Bloom the first time?"

Ron and Hermione are there as well, and Ron says "It was year six, they'd been dating for a while, and I'm pretty sure some snogging was involved. He also got her some new spellbooks, so she became one of the two Beaters."

Bloom suddenly says "Fine, let's do this - on one condition." Everybody waits expectantly, and Boom shouts "Last one onto the Quidditch Field has to get the balls back in the trunk!" and takes off - with Harry right after her.

Hermione says "Glad I'm not playing."

Flora asks "Why'd she say that like it's hard?"

Ron laughs and says "Because it's bloody well near impossible to get the Bludgers back in the trunk. They're actually restrained in there so they don't smash it to pieces."

Stella yells "Bloom! Get your wings back here!"

The Winx all take off, followed by Ron and Hermione - and the Specialists.

Anagan asks "Want to go watch?"

Ogron shrugs and says "Why not? It'll be a change from in here, at any rate."

* * *

The rest of the Winx get to the Quidditch Field, but find Harry and Bloom are nowhere in sight.

Ron and Hermione check the storage room, and sure enough they're in there. They aren't kissing though, but both of them jump a foot in the air when Ron clears his throat - interrupting something Harry was about to say.

Bloom says "Ron! Hermione! What in the…when did you get in here?"

"Just now, what were you doing?"

"Harry was about to ask me something, then you came in and interrupted him. So, what was it?"

She's looking at Harry expectantly, but he says "It can wait. Let's get the stuff outside."

Bloom floats the trunk of Quidditch balls out with her, and Harry whispers to Ron "Couldn't you have waited ten more seconds? I was about to ask her!"

"Oh, sorry mate. If I'd had any idea, I swear…"

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. Besides, Bloom and I shared a dream last night - Ogron decided he was curious about Bloom and completely interrupted us, I was going to ask her then as well."

Ron just stares at him, and Harry says "Yeah, I know. It's bloody well awful."

Stella calls in "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were plotting something! Get out here and start the game already, you two!"

Harry and Ron both jump, then hurry about of the room. Hermione, the Specialists, and for some reason the Wizards are all in the benches already, where Ron goes as well to sit next to Hermione.

Harry explains the rules, and the rest of the girls all pick a position. Bloom and Aisha are Beaters, Roxy's the Seeker, Techna's the Keeper, and Stella, Musa, and Flora are the Chasers.

Aisha says "Hope you've got a good swing Bloom, looks like we're going to need it."

Bloom says "You should have seen the time in year two I hit a Bludger. Knocked it so far out that it left the field for five minutes."

They all transform into their Believix outfits, and Harry hits the trunk with a spell before getting off the field as fast as he can.

The girl's seem to love it, doing flips and working together wonderfully - and Bloom is downright scary with a Beater bat when it comes to how hard she can hit a Bludger out of the field.

Roxy flies around searching for one golden ball that could be anywhere - and she finds it at last, that thing sucks to find!

Musa, Flora, and Stella are great with the Quaffle, tossing it back and forth between them to confuse Techna - it doesn't work all that much, as she calculates exactly where they're going to throw it to.

Hermione lets out a shrill whistle when Bloom hits one of the two Bludgers so far out of the field they can't see it - again - and she grins at them mischievously. Then Hermione points behind her and Bloom has to turn a duck into a forwards roll to avoid getting hit by the other Bludger.

Suddenly, all seven girls freeze and look around in confusion and worry.

 _Harry, get the Wizards inside!_

 _What? Why?_

 _Just do it! There's a new magic trail, one I haven't sensed before - it must be one of the Warrior Fairies!_

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I know - Harry's not having any luck trying to ask Bloom one question! However it is that a Warrior Fairy found them at Hogwarts - magic trails, probably, Bloom did break Nebula's curse on Duman after all and passed out after going from reasonably to near-full on magic to so drained she passed out for a few hours - they haven't fought anyone like Bloom. Bets are none of the Warrior Fairies will have any idea of what to do about spells coming from a wand - like the Full-Body-Bind curse! Anyway, enjoy! More updates coming soon! Merry Christmas if I don't get to post again before then, and a Happy New Year!**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry takes his Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket and tosses it to the Wizards, saying "Put that on, all of you. Then get inside."

Duman asks "What? What's the cloak do?"

"Makes the wearer invisible. Bloom says they can sense a new magic trail."

All four Wizards go pale at the thought of being found by any of the Warrior Fairies, and quickly get the cloak on. They get down the stairs, with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Specialists following, but Nebula flies in and in front of them.

"Well, if the Wizards aren't here, I bet you all can tell me where they are."

"INCENDIO!" A ball of fire burning nearly white hits Nebula in the side and sends her flying - Bloom's glaring at her angrily, and yells "You want them, you have to go through me first!"

It takes a moment for everyone to realize she's probably talking about Harry, Ron, and Hermione specifically - she doesn't know the Wizards are under the cloak, and Nebula likely won't go after the Specialists right away.

Harry mutters "Let's go, Bloom's the best dueler in our age."

Hermione says "She has to be, she was the one that saved our hides time and again."

Nebula's a lot stronger than she was the first time the Wizards beat her and imprisoned her in Tir Nan Og, she's beating most of the Winx easily - Bloom is another story. Bloom holds her own and then some, and both girls get slammed into walls and the ground a lot as the fight goes on.

Harry goes to help, but Bloom says _No, Harry, get the Wizards inside - I'll keep Nebula busy._

 _Bloom-_

 _No! I'll handle Nebbie, you don't die!_

 _Bloom, I'm not planning on dying anytime soon. But-_

 _But nothing! Just because you aren't planning on something happening doesn't mean it won't happen. I'm not losing you again, Harry. That's final._

Bloom breaks the connection off, leaving Harry with no choice but to lead everyone back to the school building - facing an angry Bloom is something you can only do so many times before your luck runs out, even if your dating her.

The Wizards hide in the storage room, and start seriously wondering about the many explosions and banging noises they can hear from outside - it sounds like they're throwing massive rocks at each other out there! Unbeknownst to them, Bloom is actually hurling large amounts of stone at Nebula - along with fireballs, spells, and the occasional punch to the face.

Nebula yells "Give up the Wizards of the Black Circle! They must pay for their crimes!"

Bloom rolls her eyes, and says "Right, and I'm just supposed to do what you say because you say it really loudly? Nice try, that doesn't work on me." She blocks a spell that looks like a ball of electricity from Nebula, as Stella groans and gets to her knees. "Stella, get the others out of here!"

"Uh…what? Bloom, you can't fight Nebula on your own!"

"I've fought worse than her, Stella, get the rest of the Winx inside!" Bloom's look is so determined that Stella nods and runs to Aisha while Bloom keeps Nebula's attention focused on her.

Roxy gets grazed by a blast from the two dueling fairies, and ends up in front of the storage room - where the Wizards are still hiding. She goes inside, then nearly has a heart attack when she hears a voice whisper her name. She whips around, until Ogron takes the cloak off all four of them. "Wow, that thing really works then."

Anagan says "Don't know why they have it, but yeah, it works. What's happening out there?"

"Bloom and Nebula are dueling, I don't know who's winning. Also, those flying balls from before, Bludgers they called them, keep coming back and nearly hitting them." The sounds of fighting suddenly shoot way up into the air, and Roxy peeks out to see Nebula and Bloom flying around and blasting at each other. "What are you four even doing in here?"

"We hid in here after a blast nearly hit us, is it safe to make a break for the school?"

Roxy chances another peek out of the doorway, and says "Yeah, I'd keep that cloak on though. She really wants you four dead."

Duman scoffs and says "Gee, I'd never have guessed that."

Roxy rolls her eyes and makes a break to help Flora up from the ground.

* * *

The Wizards make it to the school intact, but by the time they do the fighting has stopped. Duman's out of breath, and says "I don't…hear anything…"

The rest of the Winx, and their boyfriends are there as well, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione - but the one person missing is Bloom. Harry suddenly freezes and pales, and asks "Where would this Nebula have taken someone? If, say, she wanted information?"

Techna frowns, and says "Tir Nan Og Isle. The home of the Earth Fairies. Why?"

"Bloom's…she's gone."

Everyone stares at him for a moment, and Stella asks "How do you know? Bloom said she's fought worse than Nebula, if anyone could beat her, it would be Bloom!"

Harry shakes his head, and says "We're connected. I can sense her, she can sense me, we can talk to each other in our heads - sometimes I can feel her pain if it's bad enough. And one thing I know for sure is she's very, very far away from where we are right now."

Sky asks "How'd you two-"

"I don't know, it happened somehow at the end of year one. We were fighting Quirrell in the dungeons, we passed out, Bloom used the last of her strength to heal me, and through the whole summer we both started noticing that we could feel each other's feelings, predict what the other was going to do - and when we got to Hogwarts, I discovered what her not being in the same room as me was like with the connection between us, like it got stretched in the direction she was. Now, it's so tight it feels like it could snap - except it can't, not even death could break it."

Stella says "Alright, let's go to Tir Nan Og Isle then!"

Hermione asks "Wait, hold up a moment, where is Tir Nan Og Isle anyway?"

Techna says "The physical island is off the coast of Ireland, but the Fairies' Realm is hidden from humans - much like this school and anything else to do with the Wizarding World is hidden from them."

Ron says "Ok, Muggles can't see the castle."

"It's more than that, the castle literally isn't there until the Gate is opened - good thing Roxy has the key."

The Animal Fairy grins and makes the White Circle grow bigger in her hands. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go save a fairy!"

The Wizards are obviously staying - they didn't hide from Nebula only to get killed by her and whatever of the Warrior Fairies she has still whipped in a frenzy to get them.

Hermione says "Wait! I'm all for saving my best friend for eight years - don't get me wrong there - but if we just rush into this then we'll end up getting captured as well - and even though it's a safe bet Bloom won't give them so much as a bloody shoe size, nobody else is nearly as stubborn as her. Nebula gets us, someone will be forced to tell her Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos, and Duman are here - and then I'm sure we can all guess what will happen next. So, before we rush off to Ireland to save our friend, let's get a few things first to make it possible. Your Firebolt, for instance, Harry."

Duman asks "Why wouldn't they get anything out of Bloom?"

Harry says "Nobody is as stubborn as Bloom. In year five, Umbridge and her gang of Slytherin kids tried to make her tell them about what we were doing and where - she didn't give them anything but frustration and shock, not even under the Cruciatus Curse. Bloom ended up unconscious for two days on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, when shocked everyone with a miracle-recovery in time for the OWL's."

Ron snickers and says "The looks on all their faces were priceless though, and Umbridge dropped her cup of tea instantly - and then Bloom subtly implied that she didn't have her wand, and took the gem that was part of it out of her pocket."

Anagan whistles, and says "Not hard to guess how she got that."

"Umbridge's entire office was destroyed, her wand exploded, and Bloom fell unconscious."

They Apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place to get Harry's broom along with anything else that might come in handy - and Sirius says he's coming with, and Remus offers but he has a kid to raise. Roxy uses the White Circle, and then they're on an island in the middle of the ocean with a castle rising in the distance.

* * *

 **AN: Ok, nobody freak out, please. Nebula might be crazy, but she's not stronger than Bloom. Chances are Nebula just got incredibly lucky and a Bludger hit Bloom from behind - because there's no way someone got the better of the best dueler in the entire history of Hogwarts. More updates coming out after Christmas, have a happy holiday to all my readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

They make their way through the forest, hoping none of the Warrior Fairies have noticed their entrance. Suddenly, Harry gets a massive headache, either Bloom just woke up or he's just gotten in range of her to feel her pain. Harry feels Sirius steady him, saying "Harry! What's wrong? Answer me, say something!"

Harry takes three deep breaths, the initial explosion of pain fading after a moment or two. "Bloom…Bloom's here."

Stella looks worried, and asks "And?"

Hermione says "Bloom's the stubbornest person we know, and I'm thinking she gets a kick out of frustrating people who are trying to get some information out of her. After what happened in year five when she disappeared for two days, then showed back up, I've become convinced she likes getting people frustrated and angry when they aren't getting answers out of her."

Stella asks "What happened in year five?"

Ron says "She was taken by Umbridge's Inquisition Squad, they tried to make her tell them where we were practicing. Eventually, they had to give up - two days later, and with Bloom unconscious and really hurt from Umbridge's use of the Cruciatus Curse on her."

Flora says "But you guys said that was illegal back then, and now."

Harry nods, and says "It was, but that didn't stop Umbridge. Her detentions were torturing us by making us write with her Black Quill - if it wasn't for Bloom, we'd all have scars on our hands from it; it used the writer's blood as ink, carving the words into your hand with enough use."

Flora gasps and says "That's horrible!"

Hermione says "Yeah, it was. It also didn't break Bloom, who got detention more than any other student. Neither did the Cruciatus Curse, it did make her control over her powers break for a moment though when she passed out - but then all of Umbridge's Quills were destroyed and her wand blew up. Bloom gave all of them the biggest scare of their bloody lives when she showed up for the OWL's the day after she reappeared, looking like nothing happened, and openly defying Umbridge then."

Riven says "Bloom was as stubborn as it gets way back when we knew her, why am I not surprised about that?"

* * *

They are getting closer to the castle, when suddenly one of the towers explodes in a massive amount of fire - that had to be Bloom's doing. Harry can feel the spark of her powers she gave him so long ago - it's shifting and stirring in him, same with Sirius.

After charred bricks stop falling, Techna and Musa let their shield down around them all - and then everyone sees a figure flying away from the scene - and straight towards them! They all get ready to fight - until Harry realizes who it is after a moment: it's Bloom!

She looks incredibly happy to see them, but she's not nearly as happy as Harry is to see her.

Sirius bursts out laughing when she comes into sight, either at the fact that she engineered her own escape or at her appearance - she's covered in soot! It's far better than bruises though, Harry will take soot any day. And the fact that she flies into him hard enough to spin them both around is a plus as well - so's the massive hug from her, sooty or not.

Stella ruins the moment for him when she tackles Bloom in her own hug, saying "Bloom, next time you decide you can fight the Fairy of War on your own, I'm going to smack you and remind you of this!"

Bloom starts laughing, despite everything, and says "No worries Stell, I don't think we have to worry about Nebula anymore."

Roxy asks "Why? What happened with that massive explosion?"

Bloom grins and asks "Remember what I said about wands having violent reactions sometimes to anyone but their wielder?"

They all nod, and Hermione says "No, she didn't."

"I said 'whatever you do, don't wave my wand.' Of course, she immediately picked it up and waved it - the reaction was a bit stronger than with Draco in year one."

Ron sputters a laugh, and Flora asks "What happened with Draco in year one?"

"He mockingly waved my wand, then ended up extremely sore, flat on his back, and covered in soot and ash."

Harry adds "Nobody ever waved it again but her. Until now."

Musa sarcastically says "Gee, I wonder why. How about we go back now?"

Ron and Harry share a look, and Harry says "You guys go ahead, there's something I have to ask Bloom."

It takes Ron a minute to catch on, and then he says "No problem mate, we'll be waiting at the beach."

Aisha asks "We will?"

Ron and Hermione share a look, and she says "Oh. Yeah, we will. Come on!"

Bloom is thoroughly confused now, and says "Okay, what's going on?"

Ron looks back for an instant, and Harry gives him a look of gratitude as he and Hermione are herding everyone out of sight. When they get down to the beach, Stella whirls around and asks "Alright, who's hiding what? Because us waiting down here while those two maybe get attacked by Warrior Fairies was so not the plan."

Ron says "Well, neither was Bloom making her own escape from them by tricking Nebula into probably killing herself. Besides, Harry's been trying to ask her this for a while, and-" Ron stops talking when they hear Bloom's delighted shout of "OMIGOSH, YES!"

Ron and Hermione share a grin, and Ron says "And he just asked."

Flora looks up at the trail, then gets a huge grin. Musa asks "What exactly did Harry ask her?"

Hermione says "Same thing Ron asked me while we were walking back to Hogwarts the day Bloom broke the curse on Astoria."

There's a dead silence in the group, and then Stella sprints up the path to tackle Bloom in a massive hug that'll crush the air out of her. When they get to where Bloom and Harry are, Sirius stops in his tracks and starts laughing - they're completely lost in one another, making out heavily and completely dead to the world. Stella tries to get their attention for a full minute - they don't hear a thing, much to Stella's frustration and everyone else's amusement.

Ron and Hermione laugh and say "Ever since year one, they've been connected somehow - they can talk in each other's heads apparently, gave Harry quite the boost on tests and such I bet. They're bloody well likely lost in their own world and not hearing us."

Ron walks over and says "Alright, you two. Enough with the snogging for now!" He pulls them apart, pulling Harry so he doesn't get a fireball to the face or anything.

Hermione says "Snog away at school you two, come on!"

Bloom asks "Did you know…"

Hermione grins and says "Not until Ron gave me a look that said it all." Bloom grins and crushes Hermione in a hug that makes her frantically pat the fairy's back - Bloom lets her go and she takes a huge gasp of air in.

They teleport off Tir Nan Og Isle, and Bloom takes them back to Hogwarts.

* * *

All four Wizards are thoroughly shocked at Bloom's appearance, and Duman even asks "What, did you get into an argument with your powers or something?"

Bloom laughs and says "No, Nebula waved my wand. You won't have to worry about her anymore, by the way."

They all look at each other, and Ogron asks "Why? What happens when someone other than you waves that wand?"

"It's literally made from a piece of my powers, literally. So, when anyone who doesn't have a connection to the Dragon Flame tries to use it…"

Techna holds up her phone, and shows them a virtual simulation of what happened to the tower Bloom was being held in. Duman holds up both hands and says "Keep that stick of fire and death away from me."

Bloom smirks, and says "No, the Deathstick is sealed away with Professor Dumbledore in his tomb, as it was his wand after all."

Now it's Anagan's turn to ask a question, which comes out as "…What?"

Harry rolls his eyes at Bloom's head games, and says "The Elder Wand. Dumbledore was its Master until right before he died, and it was sealed away in his tomb with him because it was the wand everyone knew he used - nobody knew it was the Elder Wand though. It's a wand with legendary powers, it has astounding effects when wielded by its Master. And it refuses to harm that person, until it accepts a new Master when the old is disarmed in a duel."

Bloom suddenly says "Well, while you all get a history lesson about the past few years, I'm getting a bath in - Nebula's stunt with my wand might not have hurt me, but I'd really like to get back to my usual color instead of ash-gray." She disappears in a vortex of fire, making Sirius snicker at everyone's expressions.

Duman suspiciously says "You all said nobody could teleport in here."

Hermione says "Almost nobody, Bloom's strong enough to get through the protective magic. She'll show up after a while."

Harry says "I bet she went to the fifth floor, maybe thinking she'll find Myrtle there."

Stella says "Well, while we wait for her to reappear, let's go eat!"

* * *

During dinner, Harry leaves before the rest of them, saying Bloom's back in the Gryffindor common room. But when everyone else gets up there, Bloom and Harry are nowhere to be seen.

Ron and Hermione check the dorm rooms, they aren't in there either; and now everybody is getting worried. Ron says "They probably went off somewhere to snog or something, maybe on top of the roof. Bloom would sometimes go flying in the middle of the night on the weekends, when we didn't have a massive amount of bloody homework to do. Either they're snogging somewhere, flying around the school or…"

Sirius smirks and says "She brought the Map and the Invisibility Cloak with her when she followed you all, remember? Accio Map." The Map zips up to him in moments, and he takes it muttering "Hello, old friend. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

He looks at the map for a moment, then starts smirking and chuckling. "They're on that couch." He's pointing at the one closest to the fire, but it's empty - though the fire is burning really high.

When Ron goes over, he gets a hunch and grabs at the air - and pulls the Invisibility cloak off them to reveal them making out. There's a book at Bloom's feet, and neither of them so much as twitches or stop kissing the other when they all stare at the two of them in shock.

Ron says "Bloody hell, you two!" He gets no reaction out of them, and he says "They're completely out of it! Guess this is what happens when a couple has a mental connection - and when one of that couple is Bloom."

The Winx start teasing the two, also getting no reaction out of them - they must be really deep in whatever little mental world they're in. Finally, Aisha solves it by conjuring a water bottle and dumping it on them - thoroughly distracting them.

Bloom glares at all of them as they break down in laughter, and Harry asks "When did you all get here?"

Ron says "Five minutes ago, we spent the last two trying to wake you two up."

Bloom says "Congrats, you managed." She starts glowing bright orange, and steam starts rising up off the two of them. When they're dry, they suddenly disappear in a vortex of fire - it's not all that hard to guess they were talking in their heads with each other and picked out somewhere to go they won't be interrupted.

When Sirius looks at the Map, they aren't anywhere on it - meaning they're in the Room of Requirement, and it's set where nobody can find them.

In truth, the two of them are dancing in there now - and Bloom's floating her phone and using it to play 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift.

* * *

 **AN: Yay! I couldn't upload a new chapter to the site, this was supposed to come out yesterday - sorry about the wait everyone! As for the story, Harry finally managed to ask Bloom to marry him! It was a sure shot she'd say yes, but he still had to ask. As for the increasingly negative reactions resulting from anyone but Bloom waving it, it's because it was made from a piece of her powers - anyone without a connection to the Dragon Flame that tries to use it gets violently rejected, and the increase in violence is due to how much stronger she is now compared to when she was basically just starting to control her magic. story's almost done! Wondering how I'm going to finish it up? Find out tomorrow! Enjoy, thank you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

When everyone gets into the Gryffindor common room the next morning, there's no sign of Harry and Bloom - just a note that says 'HH' on it in sooty writing. Stella says "Great, what's this supposed to mean?"

Hermione and Ron take one look at it and start smiling, getting everyone else annoyed. Hermione says "Bloom's had a habit of leaving messages like this since at least year two, maybe her whole life."

Ron adds "In year two, 'MM' meant Moaning Myrtle. It was to point us in the right direction to stop the basilisk that was secretly living under the school from killing anyone else."

Techna says "Alright, so it's two words that each begin with the letter h. Harry's house?"

Sirius shakes his head, and says "12 Grimmauld Place actually belongs to me at the moment, it's been passed down in my family for generations."

"Oh, well…"

Hermione says "I bet they're on the school grounds, so they're probably at Hagrid's hut."

Duman asks "Hagrid?"

Anagan says "Tall guy, lots of hair, looks like he could uproot a tree with his bare hands…"

Hermione says "He's done that all the years we've been here, every year for the Christmas tree." That makes everyone who isn't familiar with the fact that Hagrid is half-giant swallow nervously, and then they head out.

Sure enough, Bloom and Harry are at Hagrid's hut - they're sitting on his roof, and Bloom's playing Hagrid's whistle. How they got on top of his hut is beyond them all, but Harry has his Firebolt next to his other side - maybe they flew.

Harry waves hello to them, and nudges Bloom in the side gently to get her attention. Musa says "I didn't know you play!"

Bloom shrugs, and says "Well, I'm not you, Musa. But hey, why not, right?"

The Winx and the Wizards of the Black Circle are going to Tir Nan Og for the Wizards' trial - now that Duman is healed, there's no reason to stay. Bloom teleports them all back to the street in front of 12 Grimmauld Place, and the rest of her friends, and the Wizards of the Black Circle, teleport away to the Earth Fairies' Realm for the trial.

* * *

When the Wizards of the Black Circle get to the bottom of the Omega Dimension, they find the place isn't deserted like they thought it would be - Bloom is standing there with her arms crossed and her wand ready in one hand.

Anagan mutters "What? How in the world-"

"Did I find you? Simple, I put a tracking spell on each of you after Ogron had the brilliant idea to go into the Dark Forest."

Gantlos glares at her, and asks "So, why are you here then? Last we knew, you were going to be doing whatever in London some more."

"Well, when you get a vision of a purple-black wormhole swallowing up fairies, it's not too incredibly hard to figure out something's wrong."

Duman asks "You get visions?"

"Yeah, that's right. You know, I had my doubts about you four from the start. And, I had my doubts about my doubts - I really did. You four were weak, had almost no magic - you," she points at Duman with her wand, "were on the brink of death when everyone showed up at Sirius's house. So I gave you all a shot, helped you on the chance that not all evil people stay evil if given the chance to change. Oh, and I healed Nabu before coming here - so don't start gloating over his death."

Ogron glares at her, and says "Like you would understand what it's like, having no power. You're the-"

Boom dismissively finishes "Fairy of the Dragon Flame, don't remind me. I would understand though, I grew up on Earth with no knowledge of my powers. What I'll never understand is why people want so much power for themselves - why they take it from everyone else just to hoard it for themselves."

Gantlos says "If you're going to fight us-"

"Oh, I'm going to fight you alright. And then Hermione and I are going to go looking for a shop in Diagon Alley that sells wedding dresses."

That gets their eyebrows raised, making Bloom smirk at once. "What? A girl gets kidnapped, questioned by one insane fairy, and comes back covered in soot and in one extraordinarily good mood - and none of you notice the one clean thing about her, the shiny new ring on her finger?" She holds up her hand for emphasis, and Duman facepalms. "Yeah, now, I think it's time to end this. Incendio!"

She proves to be every bit as good at dueling as everyone said she is, blocking all their spells with ease using her wand and hardly ever saying the spell name when she casts it. With Anagan, she uses the Full-Body bind curse, making his powers useless. Gantlos, she knocks out instantly, using the Stupefy spell. Ogron and Duman don't get so lucky, they get put through the ice around them and end up very sore - just as they hear people coming towards the sounds of the fighting.

Bloom smirks, and says "Fought a lot worse than you four, in a lot bigger numbers all at once - so sorry to have cut your rise back to power short, but I really don't like getting played like an instrument. Now, I'm headed back to London and Harry - bye."

She disappears in a vortex of fire, and then the rest of the Warrior Fairies, the Winx, and the Specialists come into the room to find four guys with various scorch and burn marks on them.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I know. Short ending to the story, sorry about that. On the bright side, Nabu lived through the whole thing, the Wizards face justice, and Bloom and Harry live 'happily ever after' - assuming that kind of ending can ever come to Bloom and Harry, who seem to be unwilling magnets for trouble.**


End file.
